Obsesión:Cuando La lujuria se vuelve Tú Mayor Pecado
by AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un famoso y muy cotizado actor de Hollywood, un cabrón deseado por muchas mujeres…pero mujeres son lo que menos le importa. Un simple chico se convertirá en su obsesión y cegado por el deseo arriesgara incluso su carrera por él. Blaine POV (lemons!)
1. Summary

_**Aclaración: El fic que a continuación les traigo es un tanto diferente, los personajes están completamente fuera de personalidad, pero tranquilas porque siempre conservare sus respectivas esencias **__** quizás este Blaine no sea tierno ni delicado y este Kurt no sea romántico ni a la moda, pero aunque no lo parezca…amor habrá, so calm down!**_

_**El fic esta basado en la canción "El Templo Del Placer" de la banda chilena Lucybell…chéquenla, es en verdad…sensual xD**_

Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen. Le perteneces a Ryan Murphy y la Fox, yo solo doy rienda suelta a mi maginación._

_**Obsesión**_

_Cuando La lujuria se vuelve Tú Mayor Pecado_

_**Summary:**_ Blaine Anderson es un famoso y muy cotizado actor de Hollywood, deseado por muchas mujeres del mundo…pero mujeres son lo que menos le interesan

El éxito y la fama lo tienen en lo más alto de la cima…pero hay algo que falta en su vida…

Se ve obligado a mantener una "Relación" amorosa con su Co- estrella de reparto, Santana, por asuntos de publicidad y marketing.

Pero ¿que ocurrirá cuando en una noche de bohemia encuentre a un peculiar muchacho que lo lleve al punto de la Obsesión?

Anhelar tanto su cuerpo a tal extremo de que la lujuria lo consuma por completo

Cegado por el deseo arriesgara incluso su carrera con tal de "poseerlo"

Nunca pecar fue tan dulce….

"_**Nadie habla de enamorarme…**_

_**Solo es instinto animal, cuando amanezca todo se acaba**_

_**No hay más hambre que saciar" (…)**_


	2. Cambio De Planes

_Advertencia: Lenguaje inapropiado, términos literales._

**_Capitulo 1:_ _Cambio de Planes_**

A veces quería encerrarme en mi habitación a fumar y beber

Hummm, posiblemente no en ese orden...

Meramente borrarme de la faz de la tierra y que la gente se olvidase de mi nombre, que me abdujesen los marcianos me parecía una idea sensata

Esta noche tenía libre, no hace mucho había llegado de un ridículo evento, estaba agotado de tanta presión sobre mis hombros, me sentía harto de ser quien era…de fingir amor por una zorra con cabellos oscuros… de tener que sonreírle a todo el mundo, de tener que verme obligado a vivir en una mentira, simular ser alguien que no era ni que mucho menos quería ser.

Aborrecía ser Blaine Anderson

Necesitaba un cambio de planes… O por lo menos esta noche

— Sam, ¿Qué hay amigo? …tengo pensado no dormir en las próximas 8 horas y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme en mi vigilia por los bares de Los Ángeles.

— ¿Salir a embriagarnos? Alabado sea Dios, ¡pensé que nunca más saldría eso de tu boca! — Sam rió

— Te veo en el "Destiny" en 20 minutos más

— ¿Es nuevo? — preguntó mi amigo con su típico tono de voz lacio

— Está recién inaugurado, es privado y conozco al dueño a si que no tendremos problemas con el griterío de los "fans" y los malditos paparazzis

— Hummm…genial — ironizó — iré preparado de todos modos

—¡Jodete!

— Jodete tú, de seguro estás mas necesitado — respondió mi amigo

_¿Por que demonios, siempre me truncaba las bromas?_

¡Maldito!

Salí dispuesto a cualquier cosa, no importaba gastar excesivas sumas de dinero por diversión, fortuna era lo que más tenía

Esta noche quería distraerme de la truhana burbuja en la cual me veía obligado a existir.

Estacioné mi auto y tal cual imaginé no había muros en la costa

Subí al V.I.P del bar y allí vi a mi amigo muy bien acompañado, le hice señas con la mano y él me mostró a una chica que seguramente debía ser amiga de su "conquista en proceso", para ser honesto…no era de mi agrado, siendo aun más honesto…ninguna chica es de mi agrado.

— No, gracias — articulé con los labios

Sam soló giró los ojos y siguió en lo que estaba

Camine hacia la barra, me senté, pedí un Whisky en las rocas y luego prendí un cigarrillo.

Nada de lo que mi campo de visión captaba era de mi agrado, aunque no sabía muy bien que es lo que estaba buscando.

Tomé un sorbo del trago y sentí como el líquido ardía en mi garganta

Este simple acto me hacía sentir vivo otra vez

Sentir algo era completamente sublime después de todo este tiempo de privaciones mundanas.

Mi celular sonó y era mi agente, de seguro quería molestarme o algo parecido, era increíble que le pagaran por hacer imposible la vida de un individuo ¿Por qué diablos no fui agente en vez de actor? Estoy seguro que hubiese sido más feliz, o por lo menos un poco más "libre".

Por supuesto no le contesté.

Ya tenía un par de copas sobre el cuerpo y las posibilidades de un verdadero cambio de planes se estaban apagando, mi amigo simple y sencillamente se lo había tragado la tierra…o…posiblemente la muchacha morena con la cual estaba cuando lo vi.

Definitivamente la 2da opción me sonaba más propia de él.

Y yo seguía igual o más estancado que cuando recién llegué

Miré la hora en la pantalla del celular, eran las 04:15 de la madrugada y tenía 22 llamadas perdidas.

A decir verdad ya estaba desistiendo de la idea de venir a un bar, no lo estaba disfrutando y eso sinceramente me aterraba, beber y fumar esta noche no me ayudaban a superar la roña de vida que estaba llevando.

¿Donde había quedado el Blaine Anderson de siempre?

¿Quién demonios era este personaje popular y de cejas depiladas que se fastidiaba solitario en un bar?

¡Era escandaloso estar atrapado en mi propia vida!

Le pagué al barman y apagué el decimo cigarrillo de la noche, dejé propina y me dispuse a salir de allí, cuando llegara al departamento telefonearía a Sam, o tal vez mañana ya que presentía que él estaría un tanto "ocupado" ahora.

Esbocé una pícara sonrisa.

Me acerqué a la orilla y miré el primer piso del lugar donde la gente "normal" se divertía.

Reían, bebían, bailaban, fumaban y en uno que otro rincón poco iluminado parejas disfrutaban un momento de intimidad prohibida, de seguro aquello debía ser excitante.

Deseaba unirme al gentío, deseaba poder divertirme como un veinteañero normal y corriente sin que muchachas se colgaran de mi cuello o gritaran hiperventiladas, sin que los cretinos paparazzis me acosaran en cualquier lugar y a todo momento.

Deseaba ser solo yo.

Pero todo pensamiento se bloqueó en mi mente cuando mi atención la captó una figura masculina.

Lo miré detenidamente…

El chico parecía sacado de una revista

Era de unos 20 años y de más o menos 1.75 de altura con un cuerpo de verdad envidiable.

Vestía una polera brillante y unos jeans oscuros que se amoldaban precisos a unas piernas que desde mi punto de vista eran maravillosamente perfectas, las más bonitas que había tenido el placer de ver en mis 23 años, y créanme que con mi experiencia había visto muchas…

Se movía como ningún otro en la pista de baile, sus caderas se meneaban de una manera realmente sensual

Mis más bajos instintos se encargaban de enviar lujuriosos pensamientos a mi mente

Si así se movía bailando…no quería ni pensar como se movería en la intimidad de una cama.

Algo despertó en mis pantalones…

Inhalé fuerte y traté de tranquilizarme, ¡no podía quedar en evidencia!

Lo seguí mirando…y bailaba condenadamente sexy junto a una chica que también era guapa, pero ni la mitad de lo que lo era él. – supongo que eso podría ser rebatible para algunos–

Ambos cuerpos estaban peligrosamente cerca, y las manos del chico se posaban en las caderas de su amiga – ¿o novia?– mientras las de la chica hacían lo mismo agitándolas en un vaivén que deleitaba.

La escena era sencillamente gloriosa. Excitante, nunca me había prendido tanto al ver a una pareja bailar.

La baba debía estar goteando de mi boca.

La pista ardía en llamas

Mi cuerpo ya estaba casi incendiado…

La excitación estaba allí…llenando cada parte de mi ser, haciéndome sentir hombre de nuevo, despertando sensaciones que creí se habían extinguido.

Mi virilidad se hacía notar…

O por Dios me estaba condenando a ser consumido por el deseo y por un simple hombre que bailaba con una chica ¡un maldito heterosexual! ¡el modelo de hombre que yo debía fingir todos los días de mi vida, hace casi 3 años!.

Cerré los ojos un momento y lo único que podía ver eran sus caderas moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de mi pelvis y perdí la razón por un instante.

Abrí los ojos que seguramente estaban colmados de fuego y en un segundo él miró en mi dirección y estoy seguro se mordió el labio…Oh demonios, oh santísima mierda... ¿podía ser él…gay?.

Emití un gemido que fue ahogado por la fuerte música del lugar, me giré hacia la barra y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás.

¡Maldición!

Abrí los ojos, un poco más tranquilo y volví a la orilla.

_El chico ya no estaba._

Mire en todas direcciones…

Nada.

Sencillamente se había ido.

La lujuria persistía en mí y ya no había forma de sacarla.

Desesperado salí del lugar.

Ya en mi departamento corrí hacia el baño, una ducha fría era la solución segura a todo esto.

Lo recordaba moviéndose en la pista de baile apegada al cuerpo de su amiga y me resultaba imposible poder disminuir la temperatura.

No quería llegar a tal punto pero ya no le veía otra salida.

Mis manos solucionaron el problema… la soledad me había hecho experto en el asunto.

"_Puedes tener a quien quieras y cuando quieras, eres Blaine Anderson_

_El actor del momento"_

Me repetía una y otra vez, mientras todo ese fuego de apoco se apaciguaba

Pero no con quien de verdad habría querido hacerlo.

Sentía el deseo en la piel…y ya no había forma de apagarlo.

"_Es tu Piel el alimento_

_Que reconoce mi obsesión"_


	3. Instinto

**_Capítulo 2:_ _Instinto_**

"_El Chico era bastante guapo y estaba consiente de que me miraba. La lujuria parecía consumirlo y esperaba ser yo el culpable de eso"_

Aquella noche fue poco lo que pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté algo atontado pero con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Me duché y desayuné algo rápido, telefoneé a Sam pero no me contestó

Con que mi presentimiento era cierto

Le dejé un mensaje de voz

**"_Maldito, follaste por primera vez, ¿te hacía falta no?_**

**_... ok, olvida eso, estoy bien por si te llegase a preocupar._**

**_Le diste al blanco…_**

**_Te veo luego._**

**_Blaine"_**

Al rato mi celular sonó

Me vi obligado a contestar…

— Hola corazón ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?, tu agente dice que no pudo comunicarse contigo y me tenías preocupada. — la voz mas estridente del planeta me habló.

— En primer lugar no soy tú corazón y en segundo lo que yo haga con mi vida no te interesa. — resoplé tosco.

—Me preocupas, eso es todo — habló falsa

— ¿Desde cuando? Déjame adivinar, ¿desde que te pagan por hacerlo?

— No tienes para que ofenderme Blaine… ¿de cuando aquí y eres así?

— Desde que te entrometiste en mi vida Santana — hablé burlón

— Pues lamento informarte que tendrás que aguantarme todo cuanto sea necesario, no pienso fracasar por tu culpa a si que piensa en un lindo discurso de amor que hoy tenemos una entrevista.

— ¿El homicidio cuenta como algo lindo? — satiricé

— Vete a la mierda insufrible —me gritó

— ¡Consíguete una vida propia perra! — le grité ofuscado y corté el teléfono.

¿En que momento pensé que fingir un romance sería algo fácil?

Odiaba con cada célula de mí ser a Santana López.

Hace más de un año había firmado un contrato con la productora para fingir una "perfecta relación amorosa" con ella, obviamente me pagaban por hacerlo y la mala noticia es que no podía declinar al contrato por que estaba expuesto a la cárcel por infracción de clausulas y nimiedades que poco me interesaban.

Había intentado verle el lado bueno a todo esto, tratar de simpatizar con ella, que de buenas a primeras era guapa pero era cosa de escucharla hablar para que su belleza se fuera a la basura.

Era petulante, cínica y obsesionada con nadie más que ella, consideraba que el narcicismo era su mayor defecto ¿o era su única virtud?

Dudaba que tuviese una sola pieza buena.

Me llamaba a cada minuto todos los días, y si cambiaba mi celular de algún modo ella se las ingeniaba para conseguir el nuevo número y el acoso continuaba.

Me había visto obligado a besar sus labios muchas veces para fotos de revistas o en algún pomposo evento y el sabor era amargo, no provocaba en mi nada, ni siquiera hastío.

Ni se comparaba con aquel chico de anoche…él era todo lo que había pedido

_Belleza_

_Sensualidad_

_Y lujuria_

En un maravilloso embalaje masculino.

Me sentía desesperado, a cada segundo el flash back de su anatomía azotaba mi mente y me dejaba en un estado de combustión espontanea.

Trate de continuar mi día como pude.

Pensando en trabajo y torturándome al recordar mis deberes de a pocos todos esos pensamientos carnales iban disminuyendo, pero no por eso dejaba de verlos o…sentirlos.

Me encontré con Santana para lo de la entrevista, debía confidenciar que se veía "apetecible" con un minivestido color turquesa pero miré sus piernas e instantáneamente aquellas piernas de la noche anterior inundaron mi mente, las de Santana comparadas con las de ese chico parecían cortas y blandas y demasiado insípidas.

Era algo increíble.

Y así pasó con todos los hombres y mujeres que vi en el transcurso del día, a primera vista me parecían atractivos pero bastaba con que recordara al chico de anoche para que todo ápice de sensualidad se fuera a la basura.

¿Qué poseía ese hombre de especial? Es decir, Los Ángeles debía estar abarrotado de chicos como él.

Tenía un enorme guión que leer para un nuevo proyecto pero me era sencillamente imposible concentrarme, demonios…estaba obsesionado, deseoso y desesperado por acción, cuando señalo desesperado lo digo muy enserio.

Era media noche y toda mi anatomía destilaba pasión, sabía que bastaba una llamada para que el chico o chica que yo deseara estuviese en mi cama lo que restaba para el amanecer, pero no era eso lo que yo quería.

Podía ser rubio o moreno, o tal vez una mujer alta o pequeña, gruesa o delgada. Un modelo de pasarela o un repartidor de pizzas, o si estaba de animo incluso podría tener a una pareja.

No me importaba el nombre, la raza o el idioma, no importaba nada.

Pero daba igual tener al más fino gigoló en mi habitación, no importaba que me complaciera mis fantasías y caprichos, no me interesaba en lo absoluto por que en el fondo sabía que nada de lo que pudieran darme me satisfacería por completo.

Era otra cosa la que yo necesitaba.

Era un solo cuerpo el que yo quería poseer esta noche.

Sabía que era peligroso e incorrecto, sabía que no debía hacerlo y que el riesgo de tirar mi "perfecta vida" a la basura era algo inminente.

Pero…quería, me corrijo, necesitaba verlo.

Era de ese tipo de impulsos casi instintivos que te cegaban y fácilmente te quitaban el don de la razón

Una alucinación de vida o muerte

La visión de él bailando con su amiga en la pista de baile era repetitiva y casi real, y me había estado atormentado la mayor parte del día.

Lograba imaginar como mis manos podrían recorrer esas níveas y esbeltas piernas, me imaginaba tantas formar de poder besar sus labios…

Abordarlo en algún escondrijo o a la salida del baño, las opciones eran múltiple y cada una mejor que la otra

Un fuego que creí apagado se prendía con cada lujurioso pensamiento en mi cuerpo, me consumía de apoco

Demonios…

Era ese chico, su forma de caminar, su cuerpo…tan tentador conjunto…tan sublime creación

No lo dejaría pasar…por mucho que me costara después

Mi agente tendría que entender…no podría fingir una falsa relación toda mi vida.

Necesitaba sentir de verdad deseos por alguien…me urgía sentirme vivo otra vez.

Tomé mi celular y las llaves del auto, ya no conseguía soportar el deseo

Tendría que encontrarla a como diera lugar…

_Aquel chico debía ser mío esta noche…_

_No importaba como_

Mientras manejaba una ridícula sonrisa estaba tatuada en mi semblante, hace bastante tiempo no me sentía tan obsesionado por algo.

Me dirigí al "Destiny" y estacioné el auto.

El aire estaba caliente…perfecto para amar.

El mundo comenzaba a confabular a mi favor y eso era algo que me hacía sentir esperanzado. Ansioso.

Subí al V.I.P del bar y pedí un Vodka, apenas pude me acerqué a la orilla desesperado por verlo otra vez, recorrí una y mil veces la pista de baile y no conseguía encontrarlo mientras poco a poco esa efusividad de un inicio iba siendo reemplazada por la frustración.

Acostarme solo no me sonaba para nada tentador, necesitaba probar el néctar de su ser, sabía que apenas lo hiciese está maldita obsesión que sentía terminaría y podría continuar con mi vida sin verme expuesto a la locura.

De pronto vi a la amiga de aquel muchacho y una fugaz pizca de esperanza cruzó mi ser, si ella estaba allí de seguro el chico misterio también o en el peor de los contextos podría preguntarle a ella por su amigo y pedirle su número de teléfono, sabía que apenas supiera quien era yo, no se podría negar.

Acostarse con un actor de Hollywood no era algo que le pasaría dos veces en la vida.

Tomé una enorme bocarada de aire, mojé mi rostro y me miré al espejo.

"_Eres Blaine Anderson, el dueño del mundo, puedes tener lo que quieras"_

Y con esa idea salí del baño, de golpe me vi delante de aquel chico…

¡Dulce justicia!, sabía que el mundo no podría ser tan desalmado conmigo.

Él levantó la mirada y tenía unos ojos de un azul indescriptible, hipnotizante, pero se notaban tristes. Se quedó a la espera ¿me cedía el paso?

— No te preocupes, pasa tú — hablé amable.

— Pierde cuidado

— Insisto — objeté

— ¡Dije que no! — me contradijo

Un chico con carácter. Sexy.

No me había detenido a observar su vestimenta, una camisa oscura y unos jeans que se amoldaban perfectos a su tentativa figura.

Simplemente un monumento de hombre.

— ¿Te pasa algo?, no luces para nada bien — le pregunté

Cosa que no era ninguna excusa para hablarle, ya que sus ojos denotaban tristeza y por algún estúpido sentido a mi me interesaba saber la razón.

— Humm, es algo complicado de explicar — habló dubitativo

— No estoy apurado — le sonreí.

— ¿Porque el famoso Blaine Anderson perdería el tiempo con alguien como yo? — cuestión con sorna.

Perfecto, tenía claro quien era yo.

— No lo sé…quizás por que me pareces interesante — contesté audaz

Él me dio una sonrisa torcida, ya casi lo tenía, podía sentirlo.

— Mandé al diablo a mi novio, fin de la historia — contestó sin mirarme.

¡Soltero y definitivamente gay!, esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

— Mentiría si dijera que lo siento. – sonreí, él me miró incrédulo.

— ¿Intentando subirme la autoestima? Eso es nuevo — rió

— ¿Quieres algo? No lo sé, un trago, un cigarrillo. — le ofrecí desesperado por que aceptara

— Lo que sea, solo distráeme con algo — si supiera en que pretendía distraerlo…

— Ok, tus deseos son ordenes – Dios, esto estaba resultando maravillosamente sencillo…como siempre.

— Wow, no me pareces para nada antipático – repicó de repente

— ¿Antipático? — pregunté contrariado

— Si, ya sabes, suponía que por ser…famoso serias desagradable y estarías rodeado de guardaespaldas o cosas por el estilo. — habló y un tono carmesí inundó sus mejillas.

— Las apariencias engañan… — titubee, aun no sabía su nombre.

— Sin nombres— respondió a mi inquietud.

— Un gusto, yo soy Blai…

— No me interesa tu nombre — me interrumpió abruptamente – No es como si no lo supiera – se rió sonoramente.

Complacido tomé su mano, era suave tal y como la imaginé

— A propósito, que hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este. — enarcó condenadamente sexy una ceja.

— Te buscaba — solté sin tapujos. — anoche te vi bailando con otra chica y me pareciste "interesante"

— Brittany… — susurró — debo irme, mi amiga debe estar preguntándose donde estoy.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? — respondí de pronto atemorizado, no me iría de aquí con solo la degustación del plato.

— Ella debe estar buscándome. — Sacudió su cabeza — Un gusto.

Y así sin más salió casi corriendo

Dejándome solo, y con el libido por las nubes solo de verlo.

No, bajo ninguna circunstancia me quedaría allí sentado especulando sobre el sabor de sus labios, yo quería probarlos, era una necesidad vital.

Recorrí el lugar unas dos veces sin conseguir verlo.

Y de repente mis ojos lo encontraron bailando solo arriba de un cubo con una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha y en la otra un cigarrillo.

Fue instantáneo el contacto visual

Apenas me vio se mordió el labio

Gemí bajito.

Comenzó a agitar sus caderas al compas de la música solo como él sabía hacerlo, provocando que esa parte de mi anatomía reaccionara casi al punto del dolor.

Aferré mis manos a la baranda.

Y él seguía bailando, seduciéndome mientras la temperatura de mi cuerpo seguía subiendo.

Mis ojos se deleitaron cuando derramó cerveza sobre su camisa, lograba imaginar como aquellas gotas se estarían escurriendo por su marcado pecho.

Simplemente alucinante.

Entré en la etapa del frenesí extremo, mi piel generaba adrenalina y todo en mi se aceleraba, necesitaba un receptor que me conectara con mis mas bajos instintos, morbosos, asesinos y animales. Gritar hasta enloquecer y sentirlo temblar entre mis brazos.

Sentirme hombre de nuevo.

Él me miró – maldición necesitaba saber su nombre – y bajó del cubo, comenzó a caminar entre el gentío siguiéndome con la mirada y yo lo perseguí como pude, se metió a un callejón – yo tras de él – salimos a un recinto sombrío y solitario.

— Se lo que quieres — lo sentí hablar — y puedo dártelo

¡Oh santa y gloriosa mierda!

Llegué hasta él a tientas y lo acorralé contra la pared. Aprisionando su cintura entre mis manos. La electricidad dominaba el aire, era casi intoxicarte…deliciosa y embriagadora.

Apegué mi cuerpo al suyo y lo besé con ímpetu, profundicé el beso introduciendo mi lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca. ¡Dios! Casi me vine solo con ese simple beso. Me sentí como un inmaduro adolescente, pero es que… maldición, este chico erra la gloria.

Quería todo de él, sentía su errática respiración y su corazón latir acelerado, todos mis sentidos estaban alerta, mis manos ardían al igual que mis labios.

Bajé a besar su cuello y él gimió suavemente en mi oído. Mientras una de sus manos se escurría por mi espalda baja produciendo que una exquisita electricidad que me recorría de pies a cabeza.

La excitación era cada vez mayor y podía sentir el perfume de su néctar en el aire.

ÉL igualmente lo quería, él también me deseaba.

"_Nadie habla de enamorarme, solo es instinto animal_

_Cuando amanezca todo se acaba, no hay más hambre que saciar"_


	4. Tan Solo Carne

_**Capítulo 3:Tan solo Carne**._

"_No me interesaba su nombre, no quería conocerlo mejor, yo solo deseaba unas horas de placer con aquel monumento de hombre, mañana no me importaría haberlo hecho con un total desconocido"_

El aire quemaba mi piel y hacía mi respiración cada vez más errática, la sangre se agolpaba en esa zona tan sensible de mi cuerpo provocando un dolor salvajemente placentero.

El lugar era solitario y oscuro, no lograba divisar muy claras sus facciones pero estaba seguro de que era él, su aroma lo delataba.

No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que quería conseguir con todo esto.

Tal vez…

¿Unas horas de placer con un desconocido?

¿Saciar mis más obsesivos deseos?

O simplemente…

¿Deleitarme con el buen sexo que seguramente él podría darme?

Supongo que las 3 opciones corrían por el mismo camino.

Aspiraba todo de este chico.

Mis manos con voluntad propia recorrieron cada espacio de su espalda, sin pudor las introduje bajo su camisa logrando que un delicioso gemido escapara de sus labios, el cual callé con un arrebatador beso.

Su abdomen era suave y terso, adictivo, mas que cualquier cosa que hubiese probado.

El castaño perdió sus manos en mis cabellos, tironeándolos al grado de que el dolor se convirtiera en alucinante placer.

Lo despojé de su camisa mientras él desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la mia provocando una descarga eléctrica con cada roce –era una maldita tortura–

Me regocijé admirando su figura, sus perfectas curvas y su piel pálida que hacia perfecto contraste con la oscuridad de la noche simplemente.

Me sacó la camisa y acarició mi pecho para luego dejar un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre el cual lamió, haciéndome de ese modo perder la razón y la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Lo aprisioné contra la pared y en un arrebato baje su pantalón para encontrarme de golpe con la más bella creación. Devoré sus pezones con lujuria y emoción, aquellos montes tenían el sabor más dulce que en mi vida había tenido el honor de probar.

Mi imaginación no le había hecho justicia a lo que en realidad significaba poseerlo, y eso que esto solo era el comienzo…

El chico gemía constantemente y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, eso era como una inyección de virilidad a mi ser, era yo quien lo hacía sentir de eso modo, nadie más que yo. –si lo se, tengo problemas de ego. –

Bajé mis manos a sus caderas para luego introducirlas por su pantalón hasta acariciar su suave trasero. Era una obra maestra, bien constituido, firme, terso, la cosa más perfecta.

Acto reflejo él mordió seductoramente mi oreja y bajó una de sus manos hasta lograr acariciar mi erecta masculinidad. Cerré los ojos…

_Placer, placer, placer…_

Era la única cosa que podía sentir, el deseo carnal me cegaba, me hacía perder la razón, poco me importaba no saber su nombre, no conocerlo y poner en riesgo todo lo que conllevaba ser "Blaine Anderson", quería botar todo el odio acumulado, sentirme vivo y solo concentrarme en el placer.

En como su cuerpo vibraba justo ahora.

Desabrochó mi pantalón y lo bajó hasta las rodillas, me tomó de las caderas e hizo que me acercara a su pelvis al grado de la desesperación. –el roce, oh el maldito y agónico roce–

Mis torpes manos hicieron lo mismo con su pantalón e introduje un dedo en su entrada comprobando lo que esperaba.

Él estaba listo para mí. –o lo estaría eventualmente, que más da–

Para recibir a un desesperado intruso que quería hacerlo estremecerse y olvidar todo. Comencé a mover al intruso, luego agregué otro…de a poco sentí como sus gemidos inundaban el lugar haciendo cada vez más necesario el contacto.

La adrenalina se esparcía, el solo hecho de ser descubiertos me parecía alucinante, excitante, peligroso…exquisito.

Bajé su boxer y me dediqué un instante a contemplarlo completamente desnudo y desprotegido, acorralado en la pared con sus facciones completamente retorcidas por el placer. Placer que yo le proporcionaba.

— Vamos, termina con la tortura… — habló sensual y se tiró a mis brazos bajando mi bóxer.

Un gemido se escapo de su boca al sentir mi sexo rosarlo directamente.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la enrollé en mi cadera, apoyé mi mano libre en la pared y di la primera estocada.

Sentí como sus paredes abrasaban al intruso y gemí. –Oh santa mier… esto es tan jodidamente alucinante–

Las estocadas se hicieron más repetitivas y desesperantes, cada una era más placentera que la anterior.

Gemidos…

Le tomé la otra pierna y terminó enrollando ambas en mis caderas con una fuerza poderosa.

Alcanzamos un ritmo avasallador y salvaje. –esto era alucinante–

Seguí con los movimientos y él me ayudaba también, haciendo el roce cada vez más enloquecedor.

Embriagado por el sexo y con el aroma de la lujuria en el aire.

Nunca me había sentido más perturbado que en este momento.

Comencé a besar su alucinante piel mientras él besaba mi cuello, gimiendo una y otra vez en mi oído, e incrementando la fuerza de mis movimientos. –oh estaba tan malditamente cerca–

Su cuerpo vibraba y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

El momento estaba cerca, el éxtasis a un paso del cielo.

Sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, y sus uñas dejaban huellas, haciendo solo más intenso el momento.

Lo estaba gozando, había alucinado con su cuerpo toda la noche, me había cegado por la obsesión y la lujuria y estaba siendo maravillosamente bien recompensado.

Estaba cumpliendo la fantasía erótica más gloriosa de toda mi vida.

— ¡Oh Dios! — un exquisito grito se escapó de su boca y sentí como sus paredes se estrecharon cada vez más en torno a mi masculinidad.

Él estaba tan cerca del orgasmo.

Me concentré en el goce, en dejar mi huella. Mañana daba lo mismo.

Di un par de envestidas más y un gritó áspero se escapó de lo más profundo de mi ser y sentí como mi líquido escurría por su cavidad

El éxtasis, el momento más delicioso de la vida, podría morir justo ahora y lo haría con gusto.

El deseo estaba consumado.

Sentía cosas que en mi vida había experimentado, que no entendía.

Todo en él era obsesionante, un deleité. –oh mierda…–

Mi cabeza se apoyó cansada sobre su hombro y ambos dimos un interminable suspiro, su espalda chocó contra la pared y mis manos descansaron en su cintura.

Su cuerpo era un verdadero templo de placer. Un lugar que no quería abandonar.

Con desacierto saqué mi miembro de su cavidad y lo bajé al suelo con algo de delicadeza.

Subí mi bóxer y mis pantalones y le pasé su ropa, ambos nos vestimos en silencio.

En realidad no sabía que demonios decirle. Es decir ¿que le dices a un desconocido después de follar?

_Hey, eso estuvo bueno_

_Hmmm cumplió mis expectativas_

_¿Quieres un cigarrillo?_

O mierda yo apestaba en esto y ni siquiera sabía porque me estaba tomando las molestias de preguntarme eso.

El castaño dio un paso para alejarse, en acto reflejo lo tomé por una de sus muñecas y lo aferré con fuerza y decisión contra la pared que hace poco había sido testigo de la pasión desenfrenada.

Lo besé con alevosía, –demonios para con esto Anderson– dejando que ambas lenguas se entrelazaran en un contacto sencillamente electrizante.

— Dime tu nombre…por favor — le rogué contra sus labios. Quizás rogar era demasiado, yo no hacía eso.

— No te interesa. Es mejor que no sepas nada de mí. Te aseguro que eso lo hizo más interesante.– no se porque demonios eso me puso duro otra vez.

— Necesito saberlo, esto fue sencillamente maravi…

— Ahórrate tus caramelitos, no los necesito. Fue solo buen sexo y punto. — me aclaró, sentí una molestia en mi pecho.

— No me cabe la menor duda — sonreí complacido. –y se va a repetir– pensé

— Un gusto…fue bastante…olvídalo — palmeó mi hombro y se marchó.

¿Que demonios fue eso? ¿Se fue asi nada más? ¿Enserio?

Mi cara debía ser un poema.

Era mi impresión o eso ¿había sido un _"hasta nunca"_?

No, eso no podía ser posible, yo sería quien impondría las reglas en este juego,- es decir yo siempre he sido el dominante– no permitiría que un muchachito desconocido me desechara.

Nadie utilizaba a Blaine Anderson.

Un momento, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?, ya lo había tenido, ¿Qué más quería?

Mi obsesión se debía acabar en este preciso instante, una noche y ya.

**"_No quiero amor, tan solo carne_**

**_Para saciar el hambre por completo"_**

* * *

_Hi girls!_

_Ni siquiera se imaginan lo emoocionada y esquisofrenica que estoy en este presiso momento, estoy literalmente viendo el tour de mi Dare via tweet cam can you even realise how trashy blessed this is it? y solo porque hoy me siento REBOSANTE de felicidad, voy a subir un 2x1 *LO SE, SOY TAN BUENA*_

_PD: INFINITAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITOS Y VISITAS ¡SON CASI 300 EN 3 DIAS! so yei for that!_

_Kisses :*_


	5. Rutina

**_ALERTAAAA: _**_straightsex__ *iugh* un poquito de abuso de sustancias y lenguaje adulto, lean bajo su criterio -no es como si fuese GRAN cosa tampoco- jajaja_

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_: _Rutina_**

Seguía parado como idiota a mitad de ese lugar, confundido y al borde de la locura.

¿Qué había sido todo eso de hace un rato?

Desconcertado era quedarse corto.

Me sentía utilizado, como un trozo de carne que servía para alimentarse y ya, él muy maldito y tentador hombrecito no se había dignado ni siquiera a darme su jodido nombre.

"_A caso ¿no sabía quien era yo?"_

Él debía darle gracias al cielo de haber tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo con alguien como yo… pero sin embargo se vistió y se fue, ni siquiera me dio un simple "Gracias" —por el favor concedido digo yo — además me estaba sintiendo bastante mal y creo que ya estaba apreciando la maldita resaca. –como odiaba esta sensación–

Con una dificultad increíble logre moverme, las molestias de la reciente acción se estaban dejando notar, el dolor de mis piernas y brazos era severo, pero recordaba las descargas eléctricas que se habían mitigado y mis recuerdos actuaban como una especie de calmante, si, un placentero relajante muscular.

Entré nuevamente al recinto y me fui directo al baño, mojé mi rostro y cuello, hice un par de inhalaciones para tratar de calmarme pero me fue imposible.

Resignado volví a la barra y pedí un Martini — necesitaba algo fuerte para quitar el exquisito sabor de boca, no pretendía volverme un adicto a aquello, ni en mil malditos años— lo tomé de un sorbo y volví a pedir otro y otro, y así tal vez me tomé la botella, daba igual. Al parecer yo tenía un serio problema con "Sentirme satisfecho", si, yo era un insaciable y no solo en lo que se refiere al alcohol.

Pague la cuenta y salí de allí, me tambaleaba, miré la hora y eran casi las 6 de la mañana, era maravillosamente bizarro como había cambiado mi noche con el solo hecho de haberlo visto una vez más.

Solo esperaba que se repitiera… –oh vamos, ¿enserio quieres eso Anderson?, solo fue jodido y delicioso sexo–

Para mi ya mala suerte afuera había paparazzis…demonios, ¿no era que me habían garantizado discreción? Ya hablaría con el gerente luego, me encargaría de que ningún cliente más pisara su bar, por desleal. –nadie quiere a desleales en su vida, ni siquiera yo que tampoco soy un hombre muy leal que digamos–

Me escurrí como pude pero de igual modo ellos pudieron sacarme unas cuantas fotos en un estado bastante vergonzoso, de seguro tendría problemas por esto mañana…mejor dicho, en unas horas más.

Llegué a mi casa, apenas me vi en frente al sillón me tiré sobre él.

No debería estar aquí, no debería estar haciendo lo que hago, no debería estar fumando y bebiendo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana, no debía fornicar con cualquier desconocido, por muy endemoniadamente bueno que estuviera…ni siquiera era "rentable" que me gustaran los chicos– no debería estar llevando esta vida llena de excesos…debería estar en Westerville, en algún bar haciendo música, estoy seguro que sería pobre…pero completamente feliz.

Entré a mi habitación a duras penas, me quite mis mocasines favoritos— no se muy bien a donde fueron a parar — y luego me quite la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, acto seguido un familiar aroma inundó mi nariz, un instinto animal se desató en mi tan rápido como la luz, me quite presuroso la camisa y me la lleve a las narices para inhalar el aroma cual vil adicto a su marca de heroína.

Luego los flash backs en mi mente, el aroma de ese maldito chico, la textura de su piel, cada caricia, cada salvaje gemido, su respiración entrecortada…cada estocada antes del paraíso…casi podía escucharlo gimiendo en mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo y me suplicaba que fuese más rápido.

Me fue inevitable, tuve que recurrir a mis manos para ponerle un toque más "realista" a los recuerdos. –¡maldición!–

Podía casi sentir el recuerdo de sus manos quemando mi espalda, y mis ojos se cerraron, no tardé mucho en venirme y escurrir todo sobre mis manos — me sentí enormemente miserable por eso, debo reconocerlo–

Como consecuencia vino el sentimiento de "Desconcierto" comúnmente conocido como el "¿Qué demonios?", es decir, no acostumbraba masturbarme luego de una relación sexual y mucho menos pensando en un chico que no conocía, pero el solo hecho de olfatear su aroma me hacía sentir "deseoso", a decir verdad no tenía muy claro si era su aroma o el recuerdo de nuestra travesura lo que me ponía de ese modo, pero de todas formas la culpa era de ese maldito, a si que todo bien hasta ese momento.

Como cualquier hombre haría corrí al baño, no era muy agradable la sustancia en mis manos — no daré detalles —, me despoje de la ropa que me quedaba y tomé una ducha, a ver si así podía bajar mis revoluciones y de paso alivianar la resaca de la borrachera.

Dormí todo el día, me pase por el trasero las reuniones y entrevistas que ese día tuviese, poco me importaban.

Mi celular sonó por decimoquinta vez ¿quizás? Más o menos, eso daba igual. Lo tiré lejos de mi alcance, en algún recóndito lugar de mi habitación y tapé mi cara con una almohada

—¡Cinco minutos más! — rezongué

Miré la hora y ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde, 9 horas de sueño, más que suficiente para recomponer el rostro — uno de los más bellos para cientos de revistas — Contra mi propia voluntad me levanté y caminé medio dormido al baño, me duche otra vez para despertar del todo. Salí y limpié con mi palma el espejo empañado por el vapor y me miré, mi barba ya estaba notándose demasiado a si que no me quedó más remedio que afeitarme, con sumo cuidado pasé la maquina por mis mejillas y mi cuello, cuando lo levanté algo que no había notado se reflejó en el espejo.

Una mancha medio roja y morada se dibujaba en mi piel en la zona donde terminaba mi cuello y empezaba mi hombro izquierdo

¿Qué demonios!

Como demonios había llegado ese chupón *(N/E: Asi se le llama en mi país) a mi cuello, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡NO!, esto no estaba bien, siempre era yo el que tenía el control en todos los casos, yo era el que disfrutaba y el que "marcaba" a la presa, no la presa al cazador, algo no estaba del todo bien en este asunto.

Aunque debo confesar que no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente ante el hecho de que él me hubiese dejado un recuerdo visible de la experiencia, llámenme idiota, lo acepto con todas sus letras.

Me envolví con una toalla y me enjuagué la cara, me puse loción para después del afeitado, algo de gel para el cabello y salí para vestirme.

—¡Wow!, que recibimiento querido…

—Santana, querida— traté con todas mis fuerzas de sonar educado

—Y la que quería sorprender era yo — torció su sonrisa, acto reflejo, seguir el curso de su mirada, resultado, ¡Mi anatomía envuelta solo por una toalla!

—¿Qué quieres? – sisee

—Verte — respondió con su cara de… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿apasionada?

—Pues ya me viste, ahora puedes irte, regresa luego

—¿Cuándo? – se acercó más a mi.

—Tal vez ¡cuando esté vestido! — grité

—Así no tendría gracia — hizo un mohín

—Lastima por ti, ahora fuera

—Tienes serios problemas ¿lo sabes cierto? – demonios…

—¡QUE!, ¿ya salieron las fotos? – fingí consternación.

—Que… ¿creías que la productora permitiría que tu imagen de "Súper héroe" se dañara? – rezongó

—¿Acaso lo han hecho alguna vez? — enarqué una ceja

—No seas idiota Blaine, nadie te querría si en realidad supieran la clase de bastardo arrogante que en verdad eres.

—¿Algo más que aportar? Estoy verdaderamente dolido – satiricé

—Un maldito e irresistible retardado, adicto a los vicios

—Interesante… —me acaricié la quijada

—¿y yo? — preguntó Santana… O vamos, no necesitas hacer esto.

—En realidad no quieres saberlo — ¡Solo Dios sabía que estaba intentando ser amable!

—Vamos… – insistió

—Hmmm…una simple y afortunada perra latina, ya lo sabias, ni intentes quejarte

—¡Que demonios tengo que hacer para que cambies esa imagen!– gritó

—¿Nacer de nuevo? — mantelo en calma, Anderson.

—No es mi culpa lo que te pase — gritó

—Lo se, pero disfruto haciéndote miserable la vida — sonreí complacido

—¡Maldito! — se acercó, demasiado cerca — ¿Qué es eso? – rosó mi cuello

—¿Mi cuello tal vez?

—No idiota, ¿Quién te hizo eso? – me miró horrorizada

—¿Te pregunto yo con quien te acuestas? ¡No! Entonces no me cuestiones a mi

—¡Quiero saber!, después de todo eres mi hombre ¿no? – me golpeó el pecho

—Ni en tus sueños — reí

—Pero quisieras… — replicó casi desesperada

—Preferiría mil veces a un perro, y eso es caer bajo… pero sigue intentándolo — di media vuelta queriendo caminar hacia el closet

—Pues veo que en lugar del perro te encontraste a una gata, mírate esa espalda, no me digas que contrataste a alguna de "esas" amigas tuyas para que te hicieran el favor — habló ofendida

—NO TE IM-POR-TA — marqué cada silaba

—Hizo un puchero digno de un Oscar y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos

—¿Celosa cariño? —pregunté riendo

—No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer — dijo apretando sus dientes

—¿Si? ¿Cómo que?– insistí

—Pensar en un plan para hundirte aun más en tu mierda, mi tercer ojo mexicano me dice que no andas en buenos pasos…por eso estas solo Blaine, nadie te querría para nada si supiera la escoria que eres.– ok, eso fue sagaz, la chica era buena con la lengua…

—Callada te vez más bonita, ahora adiós — la empujé hacia la salida con notoria brusquedad.

Debo ser honesto, no tenía ni la menor idea de por que la trataba así, pero disfrutaba haciéndolo a si que eso estaba bien ¿no?

Le abrí la puerta y la empujé

—¡ADIOS! — me burlé

Ella me pegó una bofetada, me mordí la lengua

—FUERA — grité ahora ofuscado, cerrándole la puerta casi en la cara.

Pasaron 18 días, endemoniadamente lentos, como burlándose de mi desesperación, encerrado en mi departamento sin hacer nada productivo.

Las ganas de salir se estaban apagando cada día más, con suerte me preparaba algo para comer cada 2 días y eso era decir mucho.

Estaba considerando que Santana no estaba tan equivocada, yo si estaba enterrado en mi propio foso y no sabía como salir.

Recuerdo que la primera semana fui al "Destiny" todos los días — técnicamente las noches— con la secreta esperanza de volver a ver al chico de la ultima vez. Pero no conseguí nada más que gritos ensordecedores y fotos.

La semana siguiente me di por vencido, "1era y ultima vez, confórmate con eso y quédate con el buen recuerdo" — me intente convencer.

No tenía nada en mi agenda hasta mínimo el próximo mes, y eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

Necesitaba algún tipo de acción en mi vida, o si no me volvería loco — más de lo que ya estaba.

Marqué el número de Sam.

—Clave 2, ¡ahora!, necesito el número de aquella chica de "esa vez"

—¿Puedo preguntar por que? — habló con tono inquisitivo

—¿Eres mi amigo o mi padre? — recriminé

—Ok, lo busco y te lo envío por mensaje de texto

—Ves, así nos entendemos. — hablé sonriente

—Hmmm, huelo orgía y no me invitaras

—NO, de verdad no quieres estar allí — le repliqué y corté el llamado.

Sentí que el tiempo no pasaba y las manecillas del reloj se habían estancado, hasta que por fin sonó la alerta de mensajes de mi celular.

Marqué cada número presionando fuertemente las teclas, si marcaba el botón verde ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿Hola? — habló una voz femenina

—Necesito de "eso" — hablé temeroso, con vergüenza reconocía que esta sería la 1era vez que haría una cosa así y dependiendo como resultara quizás la repetiría. Pero ella no tenía por que saberlo.

—¿En tú casa o en la mía?

—En la tuya, corremos menos riesgo. — respondí

—Lleva efectivo, el que te dio el dato mencionó el valor ¿cierto?

—Si — contesté seguro.

—A las 10, te enviaré un mensaje con mi dirección, hasta entonces.

9:30 de la noche y yo estaba bajando hacia el estacionamiento en busca de mi auto.

¿Qué mejor que una experiencia extrema para levantar el ánimo?

Llegué al edificio, era bastante bonito y en un barrio bastante acomodado, me sorprendió la idea de que no viviese en algún barrio más "común".

Subí por las escaleras de servicio para evitar que el conserje del edificio me viese, cuando llegué a su piso me paré en la puerta, di 3 inhalaciones y toqué el timbre.

Una mujer de estatura media, piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos claros, rasgos jóvenes y un bello rostro me abrió la puerta, sin duda alguna era hermosa.

—Soy el chico…

—Se quien eres — me atajó —Sam me llamó hace un rato — habló cálida

Yo entré y me senté en un sofá de 4 cuerpos

—¿quieres algo, un café o una cerveza?

—Una cerveza estaría bien — le sonreí

—¿Cuanto quieres? — me preguntó mientras me entregaba la lata.

—No lo se, ¿lo normal? — ella sonrió

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que es la primera vez que haces esto — habló cómplice

Yo reí nervioso

La muchacha caminó hacia una habitación y trajo un pequeño bolso de donde extrajo una bolsita pequeña y transparente con el polvo blanco que necesitaba.

—Aquí tienes — me entregó el paquete — será nuestro secreto — jugó con un botón de mi camisa

_"Orgía"… eso sonaba a gloria en este momento._

Una idea nada ética vino a mi cabeza.

—¿Tú estás incluida en el paquete? — enarqué una ceja, esto iba a ponerse mejor

—Si quieres, no tendría razón para negarme, eres el "príncipe" Blaine Anderson — sonrió, desabrochando el botón con el que jugaba… claro, príncipe…

En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos besándonos en el piso alfombrado de su departamento…hmmm los labios de chica no eran tan sensuales, eran pequeños…frágiles, temía que al morderlos arranque un pedazo.

Estaba encendido…pero no excitado.

La noche caía sin piedad en L.A, vagos en las calles y gente divirtiéndose por todas partes, ¿Por qué no podía yo hacer lo mismo?

Saqué su polera y sus jeans. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi camisa.

Introduje mi mano al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y saqué la bolsita que me había dado hace un rato.

La abrí con los dientes y tracé una delgada línea a través de su vientre plano.

Ella gimió

Tomé una bocarada de aire y acto seguido, comencé a aspirar el polvo.

Una incomoda picazón invadió mi nariz y luego siguió un ardor en mi garganta…

Me sentía poderoso al estar haciéndolo sobre el vientre de una mujer – lo haría en el de algún chico la próxima vez, eso sería aún mejor– y no faltó mucho para que mis más bajos instintos se encendieran.

Terminé de aspirar todo el polvo y unté mis dedos con las sobras para luego esparcirlo en mis labios y como lo imaginé ella los besó, ocupando su lengua para quitar todo el polvito.

Sin pedir permiso introduje mi lengua en su boca, inspeccionando cada recoveco y degustando el sabor de sus labios.

No podía negar que lo estaba pasando de maravilla…que toda mi vida se me estaba olvidando ahora mismo.

Sin más preámbulos terminamos los dos desnudos en la alfombra.

Acariciando su cuerpo pequeño con mis deseosas manos, tocando sus tersas piernas, su espalda, su cabello, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo mi roce y eso ¡Por Dios! Que me hacía sentir poderoso, dueño de la situación.

El olor de su néctar estaba en el aire y no hice más que terminar con su agonía.

Nos embarcamos en un vaivén delicioso, un ir y venir de estocadas y una más profunda que la otra.

No tardó mucho para que el departamento estuviera inundado por el glorioso sonido de los gemidos, era como música para mis oídos, la muestra de que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Terminé de verter el polvo que me quedaba en el espacio entre sus pechos y desde allí inhalé hasta el último miligramo, ella se reía producto de las cosquillas que mi respiración le provocaba.

Devoré sus pechos con delicadeza animal — combinación perfecta — logrando que su espalda se arqueara y temblara bajo mi cuerpo. — se sentía bien, pero no se sentía en absoluto alucinante—

Aferró sus muslos a mis caderas y me empujó desde los glúteos para que llegara más a fondo.

Y yo solo la complací, como el buen samaritano que era.

El movimiento continuó, rápido y rítmico, una y otra vez…hasta que sentí que estaba a un paso del orgasmo.

Y di un par de estocadas más hasta que lo conseguí, ella sonrió satisfecha, al parecer la muchacha había terminado primero.– como si me importara–

Lastima, tendría que esperarme.

Di un grito gutural y me desplomé sobre su pecho.

Muy amablemente me prestó su ducha, me sentía vigoroso y enérgico, si tuviera tiempo fácilmente daría otra ronda más…pero…mejor no tentar al destino.

Le pagué los 500 dólares a la muchacha.

— Disponible siempre, tú solo llama — rió cómplice, yo le guiñé el ojo

_Esto de la cocaína me estaba gustando y en cuanto a las chicas, aun no estaba muy seguro..._

* * *

_No se alteren que nuestro chico misterioso vuelve en el siguiente capitulo...y para quedarse...¡yuju!_

_Saludos chicas :)_

_Cualquier cosita, dejenmela saber_


	6. Voluntad

_El capitulo que les traigo hoy esta dividido en dos partes, la primera son un par de líneas vistas desde la mente de nuestro muy sexual y dependiente Blaine para luego dar paso a una narración de Kurt. Era necesario que supiesen lo que pasa en ambas mentes. Y prefiero hacerlo asi que narrar en 3era persona, porque personalmente siento que la lectura no es tan intima xD_

_Un millón de gracias por sus reviews y alertas y gracias a la gente que pasa a leer también._

_Saludos_

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_: "_Voluntad"_**

Se estaba volviendo un tanto complicado evitar las visitas a mi "nueva amiga", sus servicios eran bastante "complacientes", el hecho de que me vendiera droga de manera "discreta" y que además le sumara el hecho de que de vez en cuando pudiera consumirla en su misma Casa, por no decirlo prácticamente encima de ella.

Seguía igual de estancado, viviendo solo de entrevistas y salidas a bares o algún "evento de promoción".

Aburrido…aburrido…aburrido.

La vida pasaba demasiado lento, entre luz de sol y luz de luna no me daba tregua…la vida no me estaba esperando y de paso se burlaba de que yo la estuviese desperdiciando.

Pero vamos…yo amaba mi vida, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Aquel día tomé mi automóvil y salí a recorrer en busca de un Starbucks, no creo que me costase mucho trabajo.

**_Kurt POV:_**

Era viernes por la noche, seguía esclavizado por el trabajo — cosa que no era de mi agrado obviamente — no había podido salir a disfrutar de la vida hace ya bastante tiempo…

Pero dinero era dinero, aquí en Estados Unidos y en todo el mundo.

Si quería divertirme debía tener el capital para hacerlo así que puse mi mente en blanco y seguí con mi faena.

De aquí para allá, subiendo y bajando.

Mi mente no me daba tregua ¡seguía pensando!

Es que estos 4 meses había sido horribles…desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles mi vida se había vuelto un caos, extrañaba la tranquilidad de Lima en Ohio, los día soleados y a mis amigos de secundaria, no podía mentir, la independencia no me había resultado tan fácil.

Pero vamos ¡vivía en Hollywood!, la oportunidad estaba casi a mi alcance, aunque ya había participado en un sinfín de castings y pruebas de cámara, todos me decían "Muy bien, te llamaremos" pero en eso quedaban y las llamadas nunca eran hechas.

¡Demonios!

¿Era muy difícil que un maldito productor levantase su obeso trasero de la silla y me llamase para en último caso decirme "Eres pésimo?

Y eso sería todo para mí y volvería a casa con mi familia, lejos de este mundo bohemio.

—O claro que lo harías Kurt — pensé sarcástico.

¿Y llegar de vuelta derrotado?, ¡Eso jamás!

Miré mi reloj y ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana… 1 hora más y estaría libre, mi turno se acabaría, adiós trabajo hasta el maldito Lunes.

El lugar estaba vacío, cosa rara al tratarse de la fama del local y la hora.

Tina y yo — los únicos dos atendiendo en el turno vespertino — fuimos a tomarnos un café — algo bastante irónico tratándose del lugar en donde trabajábamos — y ella no paraba de hablar de su novio y de las cosas que le compraban y de lo que solían hacer cada vez que se veían.

(…)

—¡Oh por Dios! Anoche Mike me llevó al cine y ¡Oh! , no fui capaz de despegar la mirada de la pantalla. — habló muy animosa Tina, rompiendo mis cavilaciones.

—¿A si? , y ¿De qué se trataba la película? — pregunté más por cortesía que por interés

—¡No lo sé! – rió como idiota

—Y ¿entonces? — hablé, aguantándome decirle "Idiota" cosa que siempre había deseado decirle

—El actor era endemoniadamente sexy, me lo imaginé en todas las posiciones que conozco — rió desvergonzada

—¡JA!, y ¿puedo saber quién era?

Ella dio un suspiro/gemido bastante raro.

—Blaine Anderson niño, ¡ahora no me preguntes quien es! todo el mundo habla de él, no recuerdo el nombre de la película — algo que con su reducida inteligencia no me sorprendía — la cosa es que estaba vestido de época y ¡Oh por Dios! Se veía tan…

Mi mente se fue de aquella banal conversación cuando de su boca salió aquel nombre

_"Blaine Anderson"_

Aún recordaba bastante vivida mi experiencia con él, ¡Dios!, si Tina supiera de seguro me sacaba los ojos.

Yo, que lo tuve apegado a mi cuerpo, ¡Demonios! Tuvo su miembro en mi entrepierna y mucho más a dentro.

Me estremecí con solo recordarlo.

Una descarga eléctrica fue enviada desde mi cerebro hasta mi lugar feliz.

¡Sí!, él era sexy hasta decir basta y…bastante complaciente…y al parecer disfrutaba de los hombres tanto como yo.

Todavía no podía creer, aquella noche en el bar.

**FLASH BACK:**

_La idea de salir me fascinaba, y más aún si lo hacía con una vieja amiga y mi compañera de departamento, mi amiga de toda la vida, Rachel._

_Ella era "algo" del gerente del bar donde estábamos, "Destiny"._

_Nos dejó subir al VIP donde la música era mejor y más fuerte, el lugar estaba poco iluminado y muchas caras conocidas bailaban en la pista al ritmo de la electromusic, yo no era mucho de estos lugares, prefería las juntas en casa de algún amigo, pero ya estando aquí debía aprovechar ¿o no?._

_De pronto Rachel me tomó por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música._

_De una manera provocativa eso está más que claro. A mi amiga le gustaba llamar la atención y siempre me ocupaba como complemento, claro no es que eso me molestara y mucho menos en un lugar como este._

_La música sonaba y nuestros cuerpos se pegaban mientras ambos sonreíamos por diversión, ella me apuntaba uno que otro hombre por aquí y por allá, pero ninguno era de mi gusto._

_Claro todo eso hasta que…me volteé y miré el piso de arriba, en el borde un hombre alto con un vaso en la mano me miraba fijamente y podría jurar que sus intenciones no eran solo "por mirar lo bien que bailábamos"._

_Sabía que aún me seguía observando, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, por lo que apegué la cintura de mi amiga aún más cerca de la mía y marqué aún más mis movimientos, me pasaba las manos por el cabello y por el cuello._

_Si aquel muchacho me miraba a mí, lo que mejor podría hacer sería agradecerle y hacer que disfrutara un poco más ¿no?_

_Se dio la vuelta y cuando lo hizo me desprendí de mi amiga y me escabullí entre la gente._

**"_Muestra lo que tienes, pero no lo des"_**

_Al día siguiente volvimos al bar, yo tenía la esperanza de encontrarme al tipo de anoche… ¡quería tenerlo frente a mí!_

_Rachel se perdió con su amiguito y yo me senté en la barra a tomar un par de copas "suaves", licor blanco de preferencia, evita un poco la resaca a comparación del oscuro._

_Entré al baño a enjuagarme la boca, y de pronto recordé a Dave, mi novio, ex novio a decir verdad, ayer lo corté por celular, salíamos hace casi un año pero él seguía en Ohio y yo ahora estaba en Los Ángeles, no había que ser un genio para saber que una relación de lejos era una "Relación de cuatro" como dice el refrán, di una risa amarga a mi reflejo._

_Además la vida se disfruta mejor soltero _— _ pensé al recordar al hombre que había visto anoche._

_Corté la llave, saqué un trozo de papel para secarme la boca y salí._

_Me topé de frente con…él, levanté la cabeza._

_ojos tan brillantes y deliciosos como la miel…_

_Recordé el poster pegado en la habitación de Rachel, mis revistas…_

"_Blaine Anderson" delante de mí, ¡oh Dios!_

_¡Dulce justicia!_

_Él me había estado mirando anoche, reconocía su semblante._

_Me invitó un trago, obviamente acepte encantado, pero claro, ¡él no tenía por qué saberlo!_

_Mientras cruzábamos palabras mi mente no podía entender porque un hombre como él estaría conversando con un hombre como yo…¿no se suponía que él era el símbolo sexual SUPER HETERO de la industria del cine en Hollywood? Y sin embargo aquí estaba, con sus ojos ardiendo mientras miraba mi labios en todo momento, veía el sudor en su rostro…el me deseaba, a mi, un chico gay…¡Dios! Blaine Anderson era una maldita farsa._

_Y extrañamente yo no pude evitar saltar lanzando chispas de mis manos en mi subconsciente…_

_Estaba esperando el momento preciso para escabullirme porque podía leer en sus ojos lo que pretendía y yo…no se lo daría…o por lo menos no aun, aunque la piel me quemara._

_Él me facilitó las cosas y me escabullí para buscar a "Rachel" aunque en realidad no me interesaba donde estubiera._

_Pasó el tiempo y me subí a bailar a un cubo, así sería fácil que él me encontrara y en efecto así fue_

_Sabía lo que mi amiguito famoso quería y ¿Quién era yo para negarle algo al hombre más hermoso del mundo?_

_¡Y me había elegido a mí! Un honor que no se les daba a muchas chicas ¿chicos? supongo._

_Como imaginé me siguió por un pasillo hasta un cuarto vació que pronto se habilitaría como vestidor para los trabajadores del bar, pero por ahora me serviría perfectamente para lo que él quisiera hacer conmigo._

_Después de todo lo que pasó me negué a decirle mi nombre, tampoco es que me quisiese meter en problemas por este "encuentro fortuito" con Blaine Anderson._

_Solo diré una cosa…_

_Fue por lejos ¡El mejor sexo de mi vida!, aunque solo había sido de un hombre — mi ex novio — pero nunca lo había disfrutado tanto como con él…_

_Debía reconocerlo, este hombre era una maravilla_

_Y…había sido mío por unas horas_

_Kurt, eres una perra con suerte._

_(…)_

El recuerdo del "encuentro" fue demasiado real, sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

— Hey, te estoy hablando — alegó Tina

—A si, ¿decías? — pregunté distraída

—Nada…pierde cuidado — refunfuñó

—Mejor volvamos al trabajo — le sugerí

—Ve tú si quieres, necesito llamar a Mike, saldremos esta noche y…

—Ok, nos vemos — la interrumpí

Me puse de nuevo el delantal verde típico de mi trabajo y volví a la barra.

Llegaron un par de clientes en un lapso de casi media hora.

Las manecillas del reloj se negaban a avanzar rápido y eso por Dios que me hacía enojar

Estaba dibujando en la libreta de pedidos cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió.

—Un Mocca chocolate — sentí una voz aterciopelada que habló

Los Ángeles era tan grande y estaba lleno de Starbucks´s y justo ¿Él tenía que venir a donde yo trabajaba?

No me atrevía a levantar la mirada porque sabía que no estaba equivocada y no pretendía que él me volviese a ver nunca más.

Pero por alguna estúpida razón el destino me puso en frente a Blaine Anderson una vez más.

—¿Leche descremada, natural o evaporada? — pregunté con voz casual

Lo sentí reír

—Evaporada estaría bien — me miraba fijamente, yo rehusaba a sostenerle la mirada por más de 5 segundos

—Ok, en un momento, son 5 dólares, su número es el 7 — le pasé el recibo y él lo tomó y me pasó un billete de 100 dólares.

—Guarda el cambio — me sonrió

Me di vuelta a preparar su pedido, nervioso tomé el vaso para revolverlo y casi lo derramo sobre el mesón.

Por Dios y todos los santos, ¡por que tenía que aparecerse aquí!

No quería volver a verlo y de seguro debía estar riéndose de mi actitud hace un rato, estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Pero tranquilo, quizás ni siquiera te reconoció Kurt.

A Él no le interesa que se vuelva a repetir lo que sucedió hace un tiempo…quizás hasta lo había olvidado — cosa que por desgracia yo no había conseguido — y está aquí por un insignificante café que tú has demorado mucho en preparar.

Lo batí y le incorporé la crema arriba.

Llamé su número y él apareció.

Le extendí el café

—¿Azúcar o endulzante? — pregunté aun sin mirarlo

—Endulzante, gracias

Le tendí la bolsita y él al cogerla me agarró de la muñeca

—¿Por qué evitas mirarme? De aquí no te puedes ir — rió, giré los ojos y levanté la vista. Como pensé él me miraba inquisitivo con esos hermosos ojos color miel, llenos de secretos que yo no quería saber.

—Ah, no pensé que volvería a verte

—¡Lo sé!, pero mentiría si te dijera que yo no.

—Wow, olvidaba lo audaz que eres

—Sí, me creerías si te digo que ni yo sabía que lo era — torció sus labios en una sonrisa en verdad deslumbrante, claro, no es como si a mí me deslumbrara, por supuesto que no.

—Tal vez no, o tal vez si, te daré la posibilidad de la duda — bromee

—Pues…es un gusto volver a verte — desvió la mirada a mi pecho, donde descansaba la insignia con mi nombre, ya no había manera de ocultarlo. — Kurt Hummel…mmm aun no entiendo por qué te rehusaste a decirme tu nombre si es lindo. — me sonrió, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue…una sonrisa de niño enmarcada en sus rasgos de hombre dignos de un adonis.

¡Por un demonio Kurt! Deja de leer literatura romántica — me recriminé mentalmente.

—Prefería mantener mi nombre en secreto — desvié la mirada

—Pues conmigo los secretos nunca funcionan.

—Ya veo — reí sincero — ¿Necesitas algo más? — volví al tema "Café", no porque el lugar estuviese casi desierto significaba que yo podía hacer vida social con el último hombre con el cual había tenido relaciones.

—No por ahora, pero iré a sentarme a una mesa…si necesito algo te lo hare saber — me respondió amable.

Giró y camino hacia una mesa cercana, con su paso lento pero sencillamente…deslumbrante.

La puerta se abrió y entro Adam, el repartidor del local, con su casco bajo el brazo y sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía.

No negaba que me parecía un chico genial, siempre amenizaba mis días trayéndome algo, ya sea un chocolate o alguna revista de modas.

Era un chico muy simpático y dulce — rara combinación en un hombre — llegó al mesón y dejo su casco sobre este.

—Para ser verano hace un frío de los mil demonios haya afuera — habló sacudiéndose de pies a cabeza.

—Si, piensa eso cuando te eches desodorante por la mañana, es la capa de ozono la culpable de tú "frio de los mil demonios" y tú el culpable de que esté casi desapareciendo — lo recriminé en serio pero tratando de que sonara a broma.

—Si he de morir, moriré limpio y con buen aroma ¿no crees? — bromeó

—Siempre tomando las cosas a la ligera — refunfuñé

—Si, como sea, te traje algo — habló ansioso — adivina

—Odio las adivinanzas, ya lo sabes

—Pero siempre es bueno repetirlo, por si de pronto te gustan de un día para otro — me guiñó el ojo — en fin…te traje un chocolate con licor, son de-li-cio-SOS.

—Gracias Adam, al paso que voy saldré rodando de aquí cuando me despidan — ambos reímos.

Y la conversación prosiguió de cualquier tema, miraba el reloj de reojo y cada vez faltaba menos para terminar mi turno, también miraba de reojo al "cliente VIP" sentado en una mesa. Me sorprendió verlo mirándonos seriamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Faltaban míseros 15 minutos para ser libre por 2 días y mataba el tiempo compartiendo el chocolate entre risas con Adam.

Hasta que "Él" me llamó

—Ya sé lo que necesito

—¿Dime? — pregunté no muy al pendiente, miraba a Adam mientras me hacía burla desde lejos.

—A ti — saltó de repente, haciéndome mirarlo instantáneamente — Ahora que tengo tu atención — prosiguió — te quiero a ti — repitió

Di un respiro

—Creo que no estoy en el menú — di una risa nerviosa

—Oh, es una lástima — hizo un puchero — pero podrías hacer una excepción ¿o no?

—No puedo, estoy trabajando…— me negué como pude

—Vamos Kurt…es solo un rato — cuando pronunció mi nombre pareció como el cantar de los Ángeles del cielo y me fue demasiado imposible negarme

—En verdad no puedo…es enserio

Al parecer vio mi sinceridad y creo que me creyó, se levantó de la silla, me besó en la mejilla, tomó su vaso y se fue.

Volví al mesón.

—Un momento, ¿él era quien creo que era? — preguntó Adam en un trabalenguas

—Si, era él — me sonrojé profusamente.

—¿Lo conoces? — habló sorprendido

—Si, un poco — mentí, tampoco es como si le dijera "Lo conozco bastante bien anatómicamente hablando"

—Hmmm interesante — agregó Adam

—Ok, ya son las 8, es hora de que me vaya. ¿Te veo el lunes?

—Seguro — habló sin ganas — yo seguiré aquí hasta las 11, Hmmm Kurt… ¿estas libre a la hora del almuerzo?

—Supongo que si ¿por?

—No lo sé, quizás podríamos salir a almorzar juntos, siempre he querido probar el sushi y…no me gustaría probarlo solo — sugirió Adam

—Si, ¿Por qué no?, me llamas a eso de las 2 para confirmar donde ¿te parece? — sonreí al ver como sus ojos brillaban

—Genial, yo te llamo

—Ok, te veo luego — le besé la mejilla y salí hacia el vestidor para cambiarme la ropa de trabajo.

Me enfundé rápido en mis jean y mi remera negra, me puse el poleron porque afuera debía hacer frío.

Salí por la puerta de servicio y mientras buscaba mi celular dentro de mi mochila, sentí que alguien me tiró del gorro de mi poleron para luego poner una mano en mi boca y la otra en mi cintura.

—¿Tú? — pregunté sorprendido apenas él me libero la boca

—Te quité la mano no para que preguntaras eso pequeño — sonrió condenadamente sexy.

—¿Entonces? — pregunté ingenuo, lo hice de verdad, en serio

Él estampó ferviente sus labios contra los míos y desde aquel instante todo lo demás no me importó.

Sus labios eras suaves, tibios y se amoldaban perfectos a los míos.

Y el sabor era maravilloso, una mezcla entre café y tabaco, solo alguien como él podía poseer ese sabor.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello mientras la otra se apegaba a mi cintura.

Debía reconocerlo

Mi cuerpo entero lo había extrañado.


	7. Autocontrol

_**Disclaimer**: __Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y FOX. Yo solo expreso mis ideas a través de ellos._

ACLARACIÓN:_ Este fic comenzó como una adaptación de un par de capítulos míos sobre otra pareja (hetero, por eso el problema de género en algunas palabras) que escribí hace un par de años. De aquí y en adelante escribiré sobre la marcha._

_Espero les guste._

_Saludos y muchas gracias por leerme. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

_Autocontrol._

_**Kurt POV:**_

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando Blaine respiró contra mi cuello enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a mis terminaciones nerviosas de por si sensibles.

Tenía pocos segundos para desprenderme de su agarre y aclarar unas cuantas cosas entre nosotros dos.

Al demonio — decía mi parte más animal, regocijándose en el placer de los labios de ese hombre contra los míos.

Pero la parte más noble quería dejar en claro que yo no era ningún "chico fácil" o algo parecido, de esos que son llegar y llevar, aunque hubiese dejado una mala impresión en nuestro primer encuentro.

Como pude desprendí sus labios de los míos y lo alejé de mi cuero poniendo una mano en su pecho, mi monstruo interno se regocijó al sentir su abdomen plano y bien tonificado contra mis dedos y hasta creo que mi mano permaneció más tiempo del necesario en su "paquete de seis".

— ¿Te gusta lo que tocas? — Blaine murmuró

— ¿Qué demonios crees tú que soy yo? — evité su pregunta con otra.

— Un chico…muy hermoso por lo demás, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — inquirió aquel monumento de hombre.

— ¿Cómo llegas a mi trabajo, y luego…simplemente me agarras desprevenido en un callejón y me arrinconas en la pared así nada más? — casi chillé

— Es que… ¿quieres saber en realidad toda la historia? — enarcó una ceja endemoniadamente sexy

— Si no te molesta — lo desafié, él se encogió de hombros y comenzó su monologo.

— Las primeras semanas aluciné contigo…iba todos los días sagradamente a aquel bar esperando encontrarte o encontrar a esa amiga tuya para que me dijese tu nombre pero…eso nunca pasó, me resigne a que no te volvería a ver nunca más y un día común y corriente cuando voy a comprar un insignificante café ¿a quién encuentro? Al hombre que no me había podido sacar de la cabeza en tres meses.

Ok, él tampoco había podido olvidar aquel "encuentro"…solo Dios sabía que mis demonios internos luchaban por no brincar encima de él en este mismo instante. Lo había extrañado cada hora de estos 90 días, la calidez de sus labios, el ritmo sabroso de su lengua, sus movimientos magistrales cuando de "amar" se trataba… ¡nunca me habían hecho sentirme así! Tan…satisfecho.

— ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? — quise saber, después de todo algo debía querer ¿no?

— Anhelaba verte y besar esos deliciosos labios, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? — puso su cara de niño inocente.

— Hmmm, Blaine…no soy quien crees que soy — le aclaré

— ¿Y qué crees tú que yo pienso sobre ti? — enarcó una ceja

— No soy un chico fácil, no quiero que pienses que porque tuvimos "aquel" encuentro de buenas a primeras soy así siempre…nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. — me sonrojé

— Yo jamás pensé eso — Blaine habló mientras ponía un dedo bajo mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. — Aquello que tuvimos fue maravilloso, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar algo malo sobre ti, lo único que ansiaba era volver a verte.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — le pregunté incrédula

— Por supuesto que sí Kurt — frunció el ceño

— Ok, te creo — QUERÍA CREERLE, le di una sonrisa y le pasé dos de mis dedos por su ceño fruncido para estirarlo — eso no viene bien contigo — él tomó mis dedos y los besó. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para contenerme.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — me preguntó de pronto

— ¿Porque no?

Después de todo, ¿Qué tan malo podía pasar?

_**Blaine POV:**_

De verdad quería ahorcar a ese hombre que estaba conversando con Kurt, me estaba quitando su atención… ¡maldito!

Cuando ya comprobé que se llevaban bien, lo llamé, no permitiría que lo distrajera más, podía estar casi seguro que a ese hombrecillo le gustaba MI Kurt.

— Ya sé lo que necesito — le hablé apenas se paró frente a mi

— ¿Dime? — pregunto no tan al pendiente como hubiese querido, miraba a aquel hombrecillo molesto. Ya estaba pensando en diversas formas de descuartizar a aquel duende entrometido.

— A ti — salté de repente, me miró de inmediato como imaginé que lo haría, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente — Ahora que tengo tu atención — proseguí — te quiero a ti — repetí, cosa que no era ninguna mentira, mi cuerpo hervía en llamas por tener de nuevo sus labios contra los míos.

Suspiró

— Creo que no estoy en el menú — rió nervioso, dulce.

— Oh, es una lástima — hice un puchero tratando de parecer apenado— pero podrías hacer una excepción ¿o no? — jugué un poco

— No puedo, estoy trabajando…— se negó, vi cómo se mordió su labio inferior y ahogué con una exhalación un gemido.

— Vamos Kurt…es solo un rato —insistí

— En verdad no puedo Blaine…es enserio

Decepcionado me paré y le besé una mejilla, ¡demonios! Me contuve para no tomarlo y hacerlo mío encima de esta misma mesa.

Lo esperé como pude hasta que su turno finalizara y solo fui consiente de cuando estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

Luego de una plática completamente sin sentido para mí, lo invité a desayunar, subió en silencio a mi auto y podía ver como se esforzaba a cada minuto para no mirarme, o como trataba yo de controlarme cada vez que él se mordía el labio.

No le dije que iríamos a desayunar a mi departamento por que hubiese sido casi segura una respuesta negativa. Solo manejé y por suerte el chico no hizo preguntas.

— Ok, ya llegamos — anuncié

— ¿Dónde estamos? No veo ninguna cafetería o algo así.

Tan ingenuo.

— En el edificio de mi departamento, ¿creíste que te llevaría a una cafetería? — hablé ofendido.

— ¡Sí!, Blaine…no creo que sea muy buena idea. — comenzó a disculparse como pensé que lo haría.

— Kurt…no pasará nada que tú no quieras que pase — hablé serio. Él enrojeció de golpe y se bajó del auto.

— ¡Hey! , no me dejaste ser amable — alegué gracioso tratando de distender el ambiente que bien podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

— ¿Aires de caballerito? — rió él.

— Se llaman modales, señor — le guiñé un ojo — mi padre me escribe un e-mail diario dándome sus tips de caballerosidad — confesé avergonzado

— Eso es muy dulce — volvió a reír

— Y muy patético — agregué

— Conste, tú lo dijiste.- rió

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Vamos a desayunar — lo empujé hacia el edificio por los hombros.

Apenas me vi dentro del ascensor con el, tuve que poner todo mi autocontrol para no besarlo y hacerle cualquier orgía allí mismo. Había cámaras y mi cuerpo desnudo no sería algo bonito de ver en los canales de espectáculos. Y el de Kurt no quería que nadie más lo viera.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento abrió los ojos completamente deslumbrado, como si nunca en su ida hubiese visto algo así.

— ¡Wow! Qué vida la tuya Anderson — me dio un codazo en las costillas — esto es tan grande y espacioso — hablaba mirando cada recóndito lugar del Pen House.

— Y solitario…— murmuré.

Hace casi un año que vivía aquí, y ahora era un milagro que estuviese en él, no me gustaba ya que era gigante para una sola persona, cuando lo compre pensé que podría hacer fiestas o algo así, o traer gente al jacuzzi, pero…la soledad era demasiado abrumadora y en esta industria era casi imposible tener amigos.

— ¿Solitario? — enarcó una ceja y dio una sonrisa amarga

— Sí, eso dije

— ¡Ay por favor! , ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para pretender que soy el 1ero que pisa este departamento? — preguntó… ¿celoso?

— Hmmm, el primero por supuesto que no…pero…si una de las pocas personas que entra con MI consentimiento. — recordé a Santana, ella siempre entraba y salía de este lugar a su antojo, era por lejos la mujer que más despreciaba en mi vida y un récord guinnes ya que me había hecho odiarla en menos de 1 hora.

— ¡JA! Como si fuera a creerte

— ¿Celoso? — le di una sonrisa torcida

— ¡Por supuesto que no Anderson! — de pronto el suelo le pareció interesantísimo, seguro era para ocultar sus coloradas mejillas.

— ¿Hay alguna mancha en el piso que te hace mirarlo tanto? — bromeé

— ¡UUUUY! — refunfuñó Kurt cruzándose de brazos y caminado hacia el salón de estar con paso firme.

Yo reí de buena gana.

Se veía tan adorable avergonzado... — sacudí mi cabeza desconcertado por ese estúpido pensamiento.

Claro, no es como si a mí me produjera algo…todo esto era para hacerlo sentir confortable y luego obtener algo a cambio…si saben a lo que me refiero.

Prendió la televisión y lo sentía reír desde lejos, mientras yo me aventuraba a preparar waffles y tratar de no quemarlos.

Preparé café de grano y batí crema, de seguro él debía estar cansado de hacerlo en su trabajo — pensé compasivo — pero ¿Qué tenía este chico sin gracia que me hacía sentir compasión, alegría y nostalgia?

Era él, su manera de ser, de mirarme…Kurt podía ser cualquier cosa menos "sin gracia"

Desalojé cualquier estúpido pensamiento y fui a buscarlo al salón de estar.

Casi me quedo sin aire cuando lo vi.

Su cuerpo perfecto descansaba por completo sobre el inmenso sofá…ya no llevaba poleron, en cambio ahora traía puesta una sencilla polera blanca que me dejaba ver la suave y pálida piel de sus brazos, mis manos ardían en deseos de tener el placer de recorrer aquella envidiable tez, de deleitarme con ese exquisito tacto.

Caminé a hurtadillas y me senté en el piso alfombrado justo delante de él.

Su rostro se veía cansado pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso, estoy seguro de que cualquier mujer mataría por tener ese cutis perfecto o ese semblante dulce y angelical, sus mejillas inundadas de coquetas pecas o esos ojos de un azul indescriptible que permanecían cerrados y protegidos por sus largas pestañas. De una cosa no tenía dudas…este hombre era verdaderamente hermoso.

Me percaté de que tenía un mechón de su cabello entorpeciéndome la panorámica completa de su rostro, así que sutilmente lo tomé — y era suave tal como lo recordaba — para ponerlo en su lugar.

No pude controlarme y mis instintos mandaron desde ese instante…mi mano recorrió todo su cabello, peinándolo con los dedos, era suave, terso y de un exquisito aroma, lo toqué a mi antojo y luego seguí por sus mejillas — que a estas alturas estaban tomando un sublime color carmesí, ese que yo tanto adoraba — estas también eran un deleite al tacto.

¡Demonios!

Sentía una particular sensación en el estómago, no era molesta, para nada, pero si desconocida, era algo "indescriptible" que revoloteaba allí dentro.

De pronto su boca se entre abrió para soltar un casi inaudible gimoteo y posteriormente pasar su lengua por sus labios. A este punto del día había tenido que "Auto controlarme" más veces de las que lo había hecho en mis 25 años de vida.

Me incliné solo lo suficiente como para respirar de su mismo aire o sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios…mi yo interno se debatía entre el malo y el bueno o mejor dicho entre besarlo o no, es que él era una tentación constante y tenerlo así, tan frágil y posible frente a mi era algo así como el pescado al alcance del gato o cualquier analogía parecida.

Estaba a punto de depositar mis labios en los suyos, tan cálidos y dulces cuando sin previo aviso sus ojos se abrieron y me vi reflejado en esos orbes azules como el cielo que al instante demostraron sorpresa.

Estaba tan cerca, ¡Maldición!, sin eufemismos de por medio ni mucho menos su aprobación estrellé mis labios contra los suyos e inmediatamente me sentí "yo" de nuevo…sentí como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido así de rápido, sentía como nuestros labios se amoldaban en uno solo y su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática… el néctar de su boca era sublime, su sabor no era comparable a ningún otro que yo haya probado antes — y créanme que yo si había catado bastantes — con alevosía y decisión perdí mis manos entre sus cabellos y profundicé el beso sintiendo ahora de verdad el verdadero sabor de sus labios.

La danza de mi lengua en torno a la suya fluía placenteramente pero algo no estaba del todo bien…él ¿no estaba respondiendo a mi beso? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté liberándolo de mis labios

— Me sorprendiste, es todo — respondió nervioso y poniéndose de pié

— ¿Te sorprendí? — repetí enarcando una ceja

— Crees que ¿es muy común que te despiertes y te besen así de la nada? — contestó arrebatado

— Si sobre eso…siento haberlo hecho, fue un impulso y yo solo…no me pude controlar — respondí mirándolo ferviente a los ojos, si por mi fuera no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en disculparme por haberlo hecho si no que probablemente lo tendría en el piso y si la suerte corría a mi favor sin su polera.

— Y, ¿el desayuno? — cambió magistralmente de tema

— Esta listo en la cocina, aunque a estas alturas ya debe estar frío — le aclaré, ni parecido a como estaba yo después de ese beso

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? — me ofreció

— No, tu quédate aquí que yo me encargo de lo demás — le di una sonrisa torcida

Caminé raudo hasta la cocina y di el grifo para mojarme las manos y pasarlas por la parte posterior de mi cuello, cuando ya estaba más o menos decente me di el trabajo de calentar el café y los waffles.

Lleve las tazas y la salsa a la mesa y luego lo invite a que se sentara.

Le serví café y waffles, luego le ofrecí crema y aceptó gustoso.

Comíamos en silencio, a mi no me molestaba y tal parecía a Kurt tampoco a si que bien por ambos.

— ¿Quieres más café? — le pregunté ya que me había percatado de que tu taza estaba vacía

— No hace falta, gracias — me sonrió

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Kurt? — hablé sin mirarlo, cortando un trozo de waffle

— Si, tu dime — contestó luego de tragar.

— Hmmm, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste tú nombre? — lancé sin rodeos y lo miré, él casi escupe el café

— Por que no lo creí necesario, ¿para que alguien famoso y con dinero como tú querría saber quien soy yo? De hecho estoy seguro que te decepcionaste de mí al saber que soy un simple mesero de una cafetería. — respondió arrebatado

— No cualquier cafetería querido, trabajas en Starbucks — bromeé

— Hablo enserio Blaine, es decir…aun no logro entender porque estabas tan interesado en encontrarme o porque te incumbía saber cual era mi nombre, ¿Por qué el interés en alguien tan simple y sin gracia como yo? — habló con un deje de antipatía en su voz

— ¿Acaso no entiendes? Tú de verdad me interesas, no me importa si eres o no famoso y nunca más digas si quiera que eres alguien sin gracia, porque tú puedes ser cualquier cosa menos eso, ¿me entendiste bien? — hablé severo, el solo hecho de que él imaginase que era alguien así me provocaba enojo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que era tal vez mucho mejor que cualquier chico – he incluso chica- de Hollywood que yo conociera?...me desconcerté al escuchar mis propias palabras

— Solo lo dices para quedar bien

— O por Favor… — hablé fastidiado — si no me vas a creer entonces ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Eres de Los Ángeles? — comencé yo el interrogatorio

No, soy de Lima, en Ohio — contestó sin mirarme.

— Y, ¿Qué haces aquí? — por algún extraño motivo quería saber todo cuanto pudiera sobre él

— Pues…vine a probar suerte aquí, ya sabes…como actor — habló medio avergonzado, yo no pude aguantar la risa — ¿Qué?, ¿te burlas de mi?

— No, es solo que…me imaginaba como seria trabajar contigo — cosa que no era ninguna mentira, que no daría yo por que este muchachito estuviese en el lugar de Santana.

— Hmmm y tu eres de…

— San Francisco, Estados Unidos. Soltero y con 25 años a cuestas. Hombre de buen carácter y…

— Bastaba con lo primero, gracias — me interrumpió riendo

— Y tú, cuéntame más sobre ti, quiero saberlo todo — hablé mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— Ok, mi familia está en Lima y vivo solo aquí en Los Ángeles, bueno a decir verdad con una amiga pero eso no es importante — eso era lo que él creía, pobrecito tan ingenua — a y… tengo 20 años

— ¡20 AÑOS! — casi grité, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que era mayor — bueno, menos mal ya tienes más de 18, no hubiese sido muy bueno que me detuviesen por pederasta — reí, de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron rojo vivo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

— ¡No estoy avergonzado! — me contrarió

— Kurt…tus mejillas te delatan — reí enarcando una ceja — acaso tu también te acuerdas de aquella noche en el bar cuando tu y yo… — lo provoqué

— ¡SHHHH! — me interrumpió

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ya somos dos personas adultas

— A pesar de todo no es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso — refunfuñó

— ¿Qué?, ¿tienes novio o algo así? — pregunté medio alarmado

— No, como crees. Es solo que…eso que pasó aquella vez es algo que nunca más volvería a hacer

— Y entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — pregunté interesado

— ¡AAY! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? Por supuesto que no te lo diría a ti Anderson — respondió más que avergonzado.

Luego de nuestra conversación me ayudó a levantar los platos sucios y ponerlos en el lava vajillas para luego caminar al sillón nuevamente

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Qué? Acaso tu invitación contemplaba algo más que no fuese el desayuno

— Tú le incluiste la siesta, ahora sería justo que yo le incluyese algo más, ¿no crees? — sugerí

— Algo ¿Cómo qué?

— No lo sé, ¿una película tal vez?

— Supongo que no estaría nada mal

— Pues la estantería es toda tuya — le apunté el mueble donde estaban todos mis DVDS

Kurt comenzó con la faena de buscar alguno de su gusto, ya estaba preparado para alguna comedia romántica o algún melodrama amoroso de esos que Santana me obligaba a ver con ella.

— ¿Corazón Valiente? — enarqué una ceja sin poder creerlo

— Si, es decir, estabas sobre cargado de drama y pude rescatar esto — agitó la caratula en el aire

¡Genial!, pensé que moriría antes de encontrar a algún chico…bueno, gay… que le gustase — él no dijo nada.

Me puse de pie y se la quite de las manos, prendí la TV he instale la película, me senté a su lado y puse play

La película iba por la mitad y yo solo estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento que él hiciera, trataba de pensar en alguna manera de "acercarmele", ardía en ganas de besarlo.

Tanto fue lo que pensé que ni cuenta me di cuando las casi 3 horas de película terminaron y yo no había conseguido siquiera un rose casual

El ruido de un celular me saco del trance.

Era el suyo.

_¿Hola?_ — su melodiosa voz contestó — _¡Adam!, ¿el sushi?, si claro, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado_ — obviamente mintió en eso —_no te preocupes se como llegar, si estoy a unos 20 minutos, ok, allí te veo_

— ¿Quién era? — pregunté casual y ocultando mi repentino humor sombrío.

— Adam, un compañero de trabajo, había quedado de almorzar con él y debo irme

— ¿Ese largucho de la mañana? — reí

— Si, y no es "largucho" o ¿se te olvida que el bajito eres tú? — contra atacó

— ¡Touché!, tu ganas, pero, ¿debes irte tan rápido?

— Si, no dejaré a Adam plantado

— ¿Adam? — enarqué una ceja — ¿son tan amigos?

— ¡Ay! que fastidio Blaine — rezongó — debo irme, gracias por el desayuno y la película y todo eso — tomó su poleron y su mochila — que ingenuo, ¿Cómo podía creer que yo lo dejaría ir así sin más y a sabiendas de que se iría a ver con otro hombre?

Lo acompañé a la puerta y cuando la abrí y estaba a punto de irse lo tomé de una muñeca

— ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría ir así nada más? — pregunté para luego estampar nuevamente mis labios contra los suyos.

Lo besé con ímpetu y lujuria, sin duda estos meses con solo su recuerdo me habían pasado la cuenta…

Introduje mi lengua en su boca y la profundicé hasta donde fuese capaz de llegar, Kurt recibió a la intrusa sin ningún problema, abrazándola a la suya y enroscándose en un beso que desearía no terminara nunca.

Cerré la puerta con el pié y caminamos — aun besándonos — hasta la sala de estar, me tiró sobre el sillón y siguió con la sesión de besos.

Este hombre era completamente alucinante e incomparable, algo tenía que me hacia ansiar mas y más de él. Yo quería todo cuanto pudiera darme.

Sabrá Dios como terminamos enredados y besándonos en la alfombra. Kurt estaba sin su poleron y yo a mitad de sacarme la camisa.

Mi cuerpo estaba más que excitado y manejar el dolor era casi imposible.

Cerré los ojos solo concentrándome en el placer del momento.

Sus manos terminaron de desabrochar mi camisa y con lentitud escandalosa la sacó, para luego dirigirse a mi pecho y besarlo.

Se detuvo a jugar con uno de mis pezones cosa que me hizo amuñar la alfombra bajo mis manos.

Para no perder el tiempo y aprovechar su cuerpo sobre el mío. Metí mis manos bajo su polera y acaricié su espalda. Era tan cálida y suave, sentí como se estremeció sobre mí.

Él mordió mi tetilla al sentir como descendía a su espalda baja.

Ahora podía sentir en plenitud su excitación.

Siguió con su faena y ahora se dedico a besar cada musculo de mi abdomen.

Si seguía bajando esto terminaría en un desastre…tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que me dolía.

Prácticamente no podía pensar claramente.

Me sobresalté al notar como bajaba mi pantalón, lo detuve cuando quiso continuar con mi bóxer.

— Ni lo pienses — le advertí

— ¿Qué?... pensé que eso era lo que habías querido toda la mañana — enarcó una ceja, mientras el cabello de su frente se le pegaba por la transpiración

— ¡No quiero que lo hagas! — gruñí y me desconcertó el hecho de que yo fuera el que lo frenara a hacer algo así…no lo sé…deseaba que con Kurt las cosas fuesen distintas…suaves, amables…¿Qué demonios Anderson?

No le di tiempo de que reclamara, le quité la polera y quedo completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Lo besé incansablemente, sería un estúpido si no lo hiciera….por alguna razón extraña a mi entendimiento este hombre lograba despertar mis más bajos instintos. Mi lujuria, mi pasión…mi corazón latía erráticamente, parecía que se me saldría por la boca.

Podía sentir también su errante respiración y su corazón revoloteando tal cual las alas de un colibrí contra mi pecho.

Los roles se invirtieron y era yo quien estaba sobre él ahora jugando con sus pezones y de vez en cuando deleitándome con la tarea de ahogar con un beso sus gemidos. Aquella deliciosa melodía que a estas alturas invadía cada metro cuadrado del departamento…el aroma de su néctar segaba mis sentidos…me obsesionaba solo hacerla mío.

¡Mierda! Lo había extrañado tanto que me asustaba.

Baje mis manos por su cuerpo y desabroché su pantalón.

Acaricié sus largas y suaves piernas y me gané un exquisito mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

Estaba seguro que él podía sentir mi masculinidad sobre su abdomen.

Con un impulso quedo arriba nuevamente y aprisiono mis muñecas con sus manos.

Me beso y si hubiese podido comérmelo literalmente lo hubiese hecho.

No tenía idea que es lo que estaba pasando fuera de estas cuatro paredes, no me importaba la hora ni nada de eso. O si era día o noche o cualquier estupidez .

Yo solo alucinaba con este momento.

Con las ganas locas de introducir mi miembro en su cavidad.

De sentir como temblaba entre mis brazos. Como su espalda se arqueaba de placer y la lujuria lo consumía de a poco.

Logré zafarme y mis manos se dirigieron sin titubeos a su espalda baja.

Sin pudor bajé hasta tocar su glorioso trasero, tan suave y bien formado.

Metí un dedo en su tibia entrada.

Esta vez gimió bien alto

Y tal vez esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

En un acto completamente animal terminé sobre él y de una sola vez lo dejé desnudo he indefenso bajo mi cuerpo

— Tan hermoso — susurré devorándolo con la mirada

— Tan mentiroso — respondió sin poder evitarlo

Solo diré que le besé hasta la sombra… Y un poco más

Kurt bajó mi bóxer y acaricio mi erecto órgano.

Abrí sus piernas un poco más y en un momento ya estaba dentro.

Su calidez me abrazaba, era tan delicioso estar íntimamente allí que no pude aguantar el gemido de complacencia.

Los dos unidos, formando un solo ser, acoplados en una sincronía completamente placentera y exquisita…indescriptible. El aroma a lujuria estaba impregnado en el aire, haciéndome enloquecer.

_Alucinante_.

El sexo con Kurt no era comparable a ninguna experiencia anterior, ni siquiera era parecido a las drogas o el alcohol, o las dos cosas.

Él era todo lo que yo podía desear….y mucho más

Entrelazó sus piernas en mis caderas — tal cual lo había hecho la 1era vez — y me permitió llegar más al fondo de su cavidad y hacer más intensos sus gemidos al conseguir golpear su prostata. Aquella gloriosa melodía que me hacía saber cuan bien estaba haciendo las cosas…con él.

El placer era mutuo, eso podía percibirlo fácilmente.

Me sobresalte al sentirme de una forma extraña, esta vez con Kurt era diferente, por alguna razón me importaba que para él también fuese agradable, placentero, que lo disfrutara incluso más que yo. Que su espalda se arqueara más y más, que su respiración fuese cada vez más errática, que su intimidad abrazara cada vez más a fondo a mi miembro…que estuviese cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Tenía ganas de darle lo mejor de mi, de que me conociera, por un instante incluso quise que fuese él quien me esperara en mi departamento después de algún día de grabación y solo Dios sabe que eso si logró aterrorizarme.

Mi nombre en gemidos me logró sacar del transe en el que estaba.

Kurt estaba en pleno éxtasis.

Ahogué con un beso sus gemidos y seguí con un par de estocadas más para sentir como su intimidad se apretaba entorno al intruso y mi líquido se esparcía descontrolado por su tibia cavidad.

No pude evitar suspirar al final de todo. No quería despegarme de él, me dolía pensar siquiera en abandonar su calidez.

Kurt mordió el lóbulo mi oreja y me besó la mejilla, yo hice lo mismo con su clavícula.

Sin más ni más lo abrasé.

No quería soltarlo por que sabía que si lo hacía podría perfectamente no volver a verlo nunca más y después de este encuentro eso era lo último que deseaba en mi vida.

* * *

_**Con Blaine...anything could happen ;)**_

_**Espero sus reviews! **_

_**Saludos :***_


	8. Locura

_Sería bueno que escuchasen Madness de Muse mientras leen( a las que les guste leer con música xD) porque yo escribi el capitulo escuchándola, de ahí lo retorcido que salió xD_

_Aquí el link __ www. youtube watch?v=Ek0SgwWmF9w_

_Saludos, y un millón de gracias a los que visitan, leen y comentan esta historia_

_You guys are the best :*_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y FOX yo los uso para plasmar mis ideas y compartirlas con el mundo, sin ningun fin de lucro._

**_Capítulo 8_: _Locura_**

**_Kurt POV:_**

Y una vez más estaba en la misma situación, esto debía ser una broma del destino… acaso ¿en mi no aplicaban las enseñanzas de la vida? Eso que se hace llamar _"Lección"_

¿Acaso no había sido yo mismo quien había dicho _"No soy un chico fácil"_? y ¿Qué fue lo primero que había hecho cuando me vi con él? Tener Sexo…

Esto de verdad parecía chiste.

Pero es que era tan distinto todo… sentía que con solo una mirada suya mi mundo se detenía un momento. Este hombre tenía algo que a cualquiera podría hacer estremecer y ¿Por qué debía ser yo una excepción a esa regla?

Lo miré de reojo y todavía seguía en la misma posición que hace un par de minutos. De espaldas y con las manos tras la cabeza, se veía inquieto, pensativo. De seguro se preguntaba como es que alguien como él se podía acostar con alguien tan simplón como yo. Un simple mesero de cafetería con aspiraciones platónicas a estrella de Hollywood.

Y él, que podía tener a quien deseara, entonces ¿Qué es lo que veía en mí que le parecía tan interesante?

Su abrazo hace un rato me había desconcertado…fue quizás una de las cosas más extrañas que me hubiesen pasado en la vida, pretendí convencerme de que tal vez era un fetiche más de un actor excéntrico de Hollywood como él y no le di mayor importancia.

Por inercia tomé mi celular…

Di un grito ahogado cuando vi la hora.

**_Blaine POV:_**

Ningún repartidor de mala muerte me quitaría la atención del hombre que estaba recostado a mi lado, calentando mi alfombra y otras cosas también…

Una vez más — y como siempre — me había salido con la mía, él no almorzaría con ningún hombre que no fuese yo ni ahora ni mañana ni en un largo tiempo más. No mientras me pareciera interesante y enloquecedor.

– ¡Por que no me dijiste que era tan tarde!, tenía algo que hacer a las 2, ¡demonios! — bufó irritado mientras se ponía de pie.

La vista era maravillosa, Kurt desnudo buscando su ropa, no pude aguantarme y lo jalé de una pierna, cayó sobre mí.

– ¡Hey! Esto ya dejó de ser gracioso, necesito encontrar mi ropa, tengo que irme — se levantó más que avergonzado, yo sonreí, se veía adorable, claro, no que me gustara eso, solo…su sonrojo.

– No creo que pueda ser posible — lo contradije

– Y ¿se puede saber por qué? — hablaba mientras recogía del suelo su pantalón.

– Por que no quiero que te vayas y es más que suficiente, ¿no te parece? — reí levantando una ceja, mientras él buscaba su bóxer.

– ¿Acaso no entiendes? DEBO IRME — gritó

– No si no tienes esto — hablé travieso agitando lo que él buscaba, la pieza faltante de su ropa interior.

– ¡Anderson, dame eso ahora! — habló ruborizado mientras se ponía su polera y la estiraba hasta más abajo de la pelvis.

– O si, por supuesto. No espera y… ¿Dónde dejo la diversión? — reí, por ningún motivo dejaría que Kurt se fuera a juntar con ese hombrecito, primero pasaba sobre mi cadáver, ok quizás no literalmente.

– Que diversión ni que nada. ¡Quiero mi boxer!, en serio Blaine, esto no es gracioso, necesito irme. — habló medio acongojado.

– Y ¿dejarme solo? — hice un puchero, mientras me ponía de pie. Él se giró automáticamente. Me comencé a vestir. — Kurt, me costó 3 meses encontrarte, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir así como así? — hablé gracioso, sabia que hacer sentir indispensable a alguien era el arma perfecta para retenerlo…o por lo menos un rato.

– ¡Detén esto!, ¿crees que voy a creer que me "extrañaste"? — hizo las comillas en el aire — ¡por favor!, no me vengas a decir que me buscaste en todo este tiempo, por que ¡no te creo!, es decir, ¿Cómo alguien como yo te podría parecer interesante? Además una vez más ya obtuviste lo que querías y si me sigues buscando para "satisfacer" tus bajos instintos déjame decirte que ya no estaré disponible. Esta es la última vez que hago esto. Esta es la última vez que te veo Blaine Anderson, y ¡quédate con mis calsoncillos! Tengo un montón en mi departamento, no seré el primero ni el ultimo que se ponga un jeans sin llevarlos puestos — gritó medio arrebatado, y conteniendo la rabia.

Kurt era un maldito libro abierto, su rostro demostraba su enojo, y la contradicción se dibujaba clara en sus ojos celestes.

Su actitud me dejó descontento, desconcertado.

Se terminó de vestir y salió con paso decidido del departamento.

Raudo me puse los pantalones y Salí a alcanzarlo.

Por algún extraño modo me oponía a que me dejara… es decir…a perder su cuerpo, no es como si me interesara algo más de él. ¡No!, claro que no. Además NADIE se daba el lujo de dejar a Blaine Anderson y Kurt no sería la excepción.

– Hey, ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? — lo agarré del brazo mientras esperaba el ascensor

– ¡A MI casa! — marcó cada palabra — y tú exhibicionista, ¿Por qué no te pones una camisa? — me recriminó.

Era cierto, traía el torso desnudo

– No me cambies el tema. Tú no te puedes ir, no puedes dejarme — alegué sin pensar

– ¿Dejarte? — chilló con sorna — no puedo dejarte por que no tenemos nada — alegó

– ¿A no? — giré la cabeza. Es decir, yo bien sabía que él y yo no teníamos absolutamente nada pero…Kurt no podía dejarme, no podía dejar que su cuerpo se fuera de mis brazos, la atracción de mi parte era solo física y para retenerlo yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese.

– ¡No!, y tampoco la tendremos, lo nuestro ya pasó, fue sexo y eso es todo. Olvídalo y dejame tranquilo, por favor — se soltó de mi agarre y se metió en el ascensor.

Deje que se fuera, ya me buscaría, no podría aguantar mucho sin mí. Sonreí ante ese hecho.

Volví a mi departamento y ordené un poco el desastre que habíamos dejado. Saqué los platos del lavavajillas y recogí la ropa interior que le había quitado a Kurt, me reí, su aroma estaba impregnado y me sentía ridículo, jamás nunca había hecho algo así pero !Diablos!, con él era todo tan distinto. Kurt rompía todos mis esquemas y eso me desconcertaba.

Me tiré sobre la cama y la pieza de ropa quedó sobre una almohada.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza su rostro, y de la nada concluí que se había salido con la suya y lo más seguro es que estuviera ahora mismo con ese hombrecito de su trabajo.

Me los podía imaginar conversando, riendo, y hasta besándose.

Mi imaginación era demasiado vivida, real. Y los podía ver estampando sus labios, podía imaginarme la asquerosa cara de placer que pondría ese Adam y no lo soportaba.

El único que podía tocar su cuerpo era yo y así sería hasta que me aburriera de él.

Traté de recordar si me había dicho donde lo vería pero no, lo único que recordaba era que se juntarían en un restaurante de Sushi a 20 minutos de aquí. O eso había dicho Kurt cuando habló por celular con él, frente a mí.

Y ya sabía donde podrían estar.

Tomé una chaqueta y salí raudo, me encontré con Santana en la entrada del edificio

– Hola cielo, justo venía a verte — intentó besarme, se lo negué.

Hace ya bastante que no la veía y tampoco es como si la extrañase. Santana era agobiante y lograba desquiciarme constantemente pero en el fondo me llevaba bien con ella o por lo menos me había parecido agradable la última vez que nos acostamos.

– Querida— hablé irónico — ahora estoy ocupado, tengo asuntos importantes que resolver

– ¿Más que estos? — me besó el cuello

– Si, mucho más importantes, debo saber que esta haciendo…alguien — hablé medio impulsivo

– Es otra de tus conquistas ¿no? — me soltó y sonrió con pereza

– Eso a ti no te importa – traté de seguir caminando.

– Hey, tomalo suave, quiero hacer las pases contigo y hasta pensé en proponerte algo, no me podrás decir que no — jugaba con un botón de mi camisa

– Dime rápido por que no tengo mucho tiempo — la apuré, mientras menos tiempo pasara Kurt con ese largucho desaliñado sería mejor para mi, es decir para mis propósitos.

– Ok, estaba pensando que como la atracción física entre nosotros es tan fuerte podríamos ser amantes, ya sabes, solo sexo sin compromiso, podemos incluso terminar nuestra relación en público, así cada uno queda libre de acostarse con quien quiera.

– Santana, eso ya lo hacía sin tu permiso — reí abiertamente mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

– Imbécil, ya lo se, a lo que me refiero es que tu puedes salir con quien se te venga en gana y yo también, pero cuando necesites "desahogarte" me llamas y yo ahí estaré y viceversa, ¿me entiendes?

La propuesta se oía tentadora, el sexo con Santana era…decente y eso de ser amantes me parecía bien, es decir, a Kurt no lo podría tener todos los días para desquitarme y la chica de la cocaína estaba comenzando a parecerme peligrosa. Estaba comenzando a hacer muchas preguntas.

– Ok, ¿si acepto te iras?

– Por hoy — me sonrió

– Ok, está bien, acepto, pero ahora debo irme. Adiós — me solté de su agarre

Me estremecí por la repugnancia.

Tomé mi auto y manejé hasta el restaurante. Saqué mis Ray Bans de la guantera y me las puse, también recurrí a un jockey y cuando estaba más o menos camuflado, me bajé del auto y entré.

Los vi inmediatamente. Ambos conversaban y Kurt se comportaba de lo más normal, incluso creo que estaba a gusto con su compañía.

Me senté en el otro sector, a bastantes mesas de distancia para que así ninguno notara que estaba allí.

Una llama se prendió en mi pecho, no sabía muy bien que es lo que era pero si tenía claro que le quería sacar los ojos a ese maldito que lo estaba haciendo sonreír.

Conversaban y ese tal Adam le rosaba la mano de vez en cuando, que patético, tratando de tocarlo.

Quería matarlo, descuartizarlo con mis propias manos pero antes decirle que no se metiera con ese hombre por que ya tenía dueño.

Para pasar el mal rato había pedido una botella de cerveza pero ya se me había terminado, del puro coraje la rompí, la gente que estaba cerca se volteó a mirarme, recogí los pedazos pequeños que quedaron sobre la mesa disimuladamente y los guardé en una servilleta.

Un mesero se acercó a su mesa y ellos ordenaron.

Me levanté sigiloso y atajé al mesero cuando venía de vuelta.

– ¿Quieres ganarte 100 dólares? — le pregunté

– Por supuesto señor, ¿Qué quiere que haga?

– Muy fácil, echa esto al plato del hombre que estabas atendiendo hace un instante — le pasé la servilleta con un trozo de vidrio de la botella partido en pedacitos muy pequeños.

– ¿Qué es señor? — preguntó con el trozo de papel entre las manos.

– Si no haces preguntas y no le cuentas a nadie te daré 200 — le sonreí

– Así será — el hombre dio media vuelta y se perdió en la cocina.

Amaba el poder del maldito dinero.

Y como lo pensé, solo pasó media hora para que Adam callera, corrió hacia el baño tal cual lo planeé y en 15 minutos más ya lo estaban subiendo a una camilla de ambulancia, veía un trozo de tela con sangre en su boca.

Esperaba que el corte en su garganta fuese bien profundo. Así no le volvería a dirigir la palabra ni a Kurt ni a ninguna otra persona. ¡Perfecto!

Kurt le acariciaba el rostro mientras lo subían a la ambulancia bajo la expectación de algunos curiosos, yo los observaba escondido tras una muralla cercana. Su actitud me desconcertaba, ¿podía ser posible que a él le gustase ese hombrecito?, quise correr y sacarlo de allí.

Antes de que la ambulancia partiera Kurt besó su mejilla y su frente, en ese instante la rabia me consumió y volteé una mesa vacía para salir raudo de allí, sin saber si Kurt había advertido mi presencia o no.

Llegué a mi departamento, estaba descontrolado.

No entendía ni sabía lo que estaba sintiendo

Un fuego arrebatador me estaba consumiendo por dentro, me ofuscaba, me desesperaba

Yo quería ser el que estuviese con él, el que respirara su aire, el que lo tocara

No comprendía por que Kurt prefería estar con un sin gracia como Adam en vez de estar conmigo

La frustración me devoraba de a poco, me volvía vulnerable, histérico, impaciente.

Y no era normal, ¡jamás me había sentido así!

Esto no tenía sentido.

Rompí todo lo que se cruzó en mi camino, pateé muebles y restos de cosas rotas, tomé la botella del whisky más fuerte del mini bar que estaba en la sala y me tomé la mitad de un sorbo.

Corrí a mi habitación y busqué debajo de mi colchón la última bolsita de polvo blanco que me quedaba.

Tomé la botella y luego rompí la bolsa, vertí todo el contenido dentro, la tapé y la agité para que el polvo se mezclara bien.

Solo se que tomé y tomé hasta que ya ni sentía el alcohol arder por mi garganta. No tenía muy claro por que lo hacía, solo sabía que quería perderme un par de horas, olvidar hasta mi nombre.

En poco rato ya veía medio nublado, comencé a fumar un cigarrillo y seguí tomando de la botella.

El departamento era un total desastre, no me importaba.

Yo solo quería olvidar a Kurt. Sacarlo de mi cabeza y de mi mente, ya basta de pensar en él si como lo había dicho hace un rato, había sido solo sexo y nada más, obsesionarme era estúpido, infantil, enfermizo y casi patético. Que se quede con ese hombrecito y sea feliz, a ver si él le da la mitad de lo que yo podría darle, a ver si Adam podría tocarlo como yo, besarlo como yo, a ver si podría hacerlo temblar como yo. Nadie más conocía su cuerpo tan bien.

Estaba seguro que Kurt no aguantaría ni una semana sin mí, no podía, extrañaría mi boca y mi cuerpo pronto, quizás ahora mismo estaba pensando en mí tal cual como yo pensaba en él.

No, no lo estaba haciendo, de seguro estaría en el hospital con ese patético hombrecito.

¿Pero como pensé quehacer lo que había hecho sería un buen plan?

Claro, resultó, la sangre corría en su pañuelo cuando lo vi pero lo que no imaginé es que él iría también para acompañarlo, nunca me imagine que significase tanto para Kurt, nunca creía que fueran tan cercanos.

Mi plan no había resultado y todo lo que había hecho no había servido por que al final ellos dos se habían encontrado y Kurt estaba pasando un tiempo innecesario con él, tiempo que podría estar pasando conmigo, conversando, riendo o solo mirándonos porque para mi tenerlo cerca era más que suficiente.

Debía separarlos, hacer que él se decepcionara de mi enemigo en potencia. Es que simplemente Kurt no podía ser de nadie más.

O era mío o no era de nadie.

Así de simple.

Tomé hasta la última gota de la botella y fumé el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

Estaba completamente borrado.

Entre al baño y me miré al espejo, me asusto lo que vi.

Estaba demacrado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, mi rostro pálido y semblante enfurecido.

¡Lo odiaba!

¡Odiaba a Kurt Hummel!

Odiaba que me hiciera tan débil, tan dependiente.

Odiaba haberlo conocido por que había logrado sacar lo peor de mí. Me había hecho destruir mi departamento, consumirme en la furia de los celos. Me hacía ser arrebatado y descontrolado.Él me estaba absorbiendo de a poco.

Golpeé el espejo con mi puño, asqueado de lo que reflejaba, este se rompió, inmediatamente sentí el ardor en mis nudillos.

La sangre comenzó a emanar de los cortes de mi mano.

Era una hemorragia considerable.

La rabia y la histeria comenzaban a consumirme de a poco.

Sin pensar en mis actos posé mi ensangrentada mano en la pulcra y blanca pared de mi enorme baño y escribí su nombre con pequeñas letras en un trozo de la fría cerámica.

– Tu eres mío — susurré a regaña dientes

El puño me ardía y veía como la herida estaba llena de polvo que se había desprendido.

Me senté en el frio suelo a contemplar mi obra y lágrimas de ira comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas.

Este maldito hombre por algún motivo se estaba convirtiendo en mi peligrosa obsesión pero ni aunque quisiera me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Era imposible, lo deseaba, lo recordaba, lo extrañaba. Su cuerpo, el aroma de su cabello, sus ojos, su aroma a productos de belleza, sus suaves susurros cuando estaba excitado. Todo, absolutamente todo de Kurt me hacía perder la razón.

Se estaba convirtiendo en mi motor y mi jodida locura.

* * *

_**Fue loco, lo sé, y supongo que muchas habrán quedado asi como wtf was that? **_

_**Jajajaaja **_

_**Actualizo a mas tardar el Domingo. Y si alguien lee mi otra historia a mas tardar mañana en la noche abrá nuevo capitulo :D**_

_**Espero sus reviews cualquier cosa.**_

_**Dani**_


	9. Día Libre

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_Día Libre_**

Aquella mañana parecía que alguien echaría a bajo mi puerta…

No me di el trabajo de levantarme para ver quien era. Este día era solo para mí.

Abrí los ojos odiándome a mi mismo por no ser capaz de continuar durmiendo.

Me refregué la cara y caí en la cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en la alfombra de mi habitación, me incorporé y vi el panorama del lugar. Desolador, desquiciado.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de convencerme que todo esto era producto de mi imaginación o algo por el estilo.

Los abrí, la cruda y ridícula verdad seguía allí, delante de mis narices.

Apreté mi mano derecha con el afán de empuñarla y una punzada horriblemente intensa me sacó un grito áspero.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a esa zona de mi anatomía para comprobar el porqué.

Allí estaba mi mano envuelta en un trozo de la misma polera que llevaba puesta ahora mismo, un trozo de algodón gris medio ensangrentado.

Caminé al baño para lavar la herida y curarla de una manera más ortodoxa cuando sin previo aviso o anestesia me topé con la mayor estupidez que había hecho en toda la vida.

"_Kurt_ _"_

Aquel nombre rezaba en la pared escrito con sangre, para ser más exactos… ¡mi sangre!

Me golpeé la frente con la mano buena…la vergüenza hizo acto de presencia, me sentía estúpido por llegar a ese nivel de ridiculez…es decir, ¿Quién demonios puede hacer eso en su sano juicio?

Y en ese instante recordé con claridad todos los incidentes del día anterior.

Definitivamente una parte de mí — la más potente a decir verdad — se esforzaba para hacer creer a la parte contraria que todo lo de ayer había sido un sueño…o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Que yo NUNCA había seguido a _Kurt_, que NUNCA había atentado contra la vida de su…de ese hombre, y que NUNCA había hecho todo este desastre en mi departamento.

Pero… ¿a quien diablos estaba tratando de engañar? Si bien sabía yo que así no habían sido las cosas.

Me llevé el índice y el pulgar al puente de mi nariz mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para ingeniármelas en como buscar una solución a todo esto.

Sin más remedio comencé por donde siempre se empieza…por el principio.

Tomé unas tijeras del botiquín y corté el trozo de tela que envolvía mi mano, apenas el aire hizo contacto con la herida cientos de pequeñas punzadas hicieron acto de presencia en esa zona de mi piel, traté de componerme.

Miré la herida con detención, el corte se expandía desde el nudillo del dedo meñique hasta el del dedo índice y de ancho era de fácilmente medio centímetro, si apretaba la mano la herida se abría y era capaz de ver pequeños trocitos de vidrio. Comencé a ver medio borroso.

_¡¿Eres un hombre o una rata Anderson?_

Tomé aire y del mismo botiquín saqué una pinza quirúrgica y con meticuloso cuidado comencé a remover las cosas ajenas a la herida. Apretando tanto mi mandíbula que dolía incluso más que la misma herida.

Cando por fin estuvo limpia procedí a desinfectarla con alcohol — por fortuna ere de ese tipo que no ardía — para finalizar con un parche y un apósito encima.

Me tomé un des inflamatorio para mitigar un poquito la molestia del corte.

Proseguí con el orden del lugar.

El salón de estar no estaba tan mal, un florero roto y los cojines de todos los sillones fuera de lugar, en el salón de comida las sillas estaban botadas y desordenadas y en la cocina no habían daños.

Me demoré menos tiempo del que pensaba en "ordenar" el desastre de la noche anterior.

Entré al baño, aquí había mucho por hacer.

Con suma precaución recogí los vidrios del espejo roto para guardarlos en una bolsa negra de basura. Luego, seguí con la pared, la sangre no se desprendía tan fácilmente pero después de mucho refregar — solo con una mano — logré que volviera al blanco de siempre, junto con la cerámica del piso.

Pagado de mi mismo me tiré sobre la cama, exhausto por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho y que no estaba acostumbrado a realizar, pero obviamente no hubiese podido llamar a nadie para que viniese a limpiar sin correr el riesgo de que delatara la sublime estupidez que había hecho con mi departamento… y mi mano derecha.

Cientos de flashbacks vinieron a mi mente, imágenes mentales que no podía controlar.

El recuerdo de mis amigos de juventud, mi familia, mi hermano mayor … el recuerdo de cuando mi vida era normal…feliz

En cambio ahora, un hombre famoso y adinerado pero…sentimentalmente vacío, entonces me quedaba por pensar ¿de que me servía tenerlo todo si no tenía con quien rayos compartirlo?

La puerta volvió a sonar interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

La abrí

Santana entró como quien entra en su propia casa, tiró la cartera sobre el sillón y se dirigió a saludarme no de una manera muy "normal"

La aparté inmediatamente

— No es buen momento

— Siempre lo es — insistió desabrochando de un tirón su blusa — ¿Por qué tiene sangre tu polera? — ella preguntó desganada

— A eso me refería cuando decía que no era un buen momento — subí mi mano y le mostré

— Oh — su boca formo una perfecta "O" — ¿Qué te ocurrió?, ¿te golpearon ebrio? — rió

— Hmmm — siseé de mala gana —…Eeeeh… tuve problemas en la cocina — desaté todo el poder de mi mirada sobre ella…deseaba ser convincente

Santana solo asintió con la cabeza

— no soy estúpida hobbit — murmuró riendo — Tú no tienes porque hacer algo…con tus manos, por lo menos no esta vez — sonrió y un brillo pícaro poseía su mirada.

Cerré los ojos y pase mi mano buena por el cabello, arrugué el ceño. Ambos sabíamos el cargado doble sentido que traía la frase anterior y yo por mi parte sabía bien a que había venido ella.

Recordé una frase que yo mismo había dicho anoche.

"_Ya basta de pensar en él si como lo había dicho hace un rato, fue solo sexo y nada más, obsesionarme era estúpido, infantil, enfermizo y casi patético"_

Abrí los ojos un poco más decidido y ella se mordió el labio inferior, yo alcé la comisura de mis labios…solo eso le bastó

Mientras ella besaba mis labios yo abrí los ojos…ya no era capaz de seguir con esto porque sinceramente no estaba concentrado en lo que estábamos haciendo…ninguna sensación recorría mi columna y mucho menos sentía el placentero dolor de la sangre agolpándose a mi masculinidad como habitualmente pasaría en estos casos.

La morena siguió bajando por mi cuello, mi clavícula, mi pecho… y yo seguía sin sentir el menor atisbo de excitación.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¡Jamás nunca me había ocurrido algo parecido en mis 25 años!

Siguió descendiendo y ya estaba en mi vientre bajo, sentí un leve hormigueo pero se esfumó tan pronto como llegó.

Levantó la cabeza con mirada perpleja

— ¿Te pasa algo? — su voz estridente preguntó atónita

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — escupí el sarcasmo

— Tu lo sabes mejor que yo — trató de esconder una sonrisa burlona y bajó la mirada directo a mi aparato

— Te advertí que no era un buen momento — siseé medio avergonzado

— Y ¿desde cuando para ti tiene que haber un "momento apropiado" para que funciones? — preguntó algo molesta

— Desde hoy — bufé

— No es eso… — inspeccionó mi rostro acuciosamente tratando de ella misma descubrir cual era la razón. Esquivé su mirada.

Sin remedio santana se levantó, abotonó su camisa y caminó echando humo por las orejas directo al baño.

Me tapé el rostro con la almohada y cerré desesperado los ojos.

Me sentía avergonzado y ridículo.

Cada día odiaba más a hummel por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él…necesitaba verlo, saber como estaba ese 'amiguito' suyo, ¿y si lo había matado? — Pensé de pronto — ¿Desde cuando eres tan idiota Blaine? — Me regañé a mi mismo — solo se cortó, no es como si le hubieses dado arsénico o algo parecido.

Me senté en la cama y me puse una nueva polera escondiendo bajo la cama la que antes llevaba puesta.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello y dirigí el rumbo hacia la cocina, mi estomago estaba empezando a reclamar por la notoria falta de comida.

Tomé una pizza congelada y la metí al microondas, mientras esperaba abrí una lata de cerveza.

Santana llegó junto a mí.

— Si vas a intentar mentirme ten la molestia de ocultar tu evidencia, no soy idiota y se que no 'tuviste problemas en la cocina', tu espejo no está en el baño y los trozos del pequeño vidrio ensangrentado siguen dentro de una bolsa dentro de la tina. Tu lo rompiste dándole un puñetazo ¿no es así? — terminó pagada de si misma al descubrir mi engaño.

¡Demonios! La mujer no era tan idiota como yo había pensado.

Asentí con la cabeza. Su sonrisa incrementó aun más.

— Ni se te pase por la mente siquiera preguntarme porque lo hice, supongo que tienes claro que no te lo diré — le advertí con mirada amenazante

Sin decir nada más caminó hacia la puerta de salida, cuando estaba girando el pomo dio media vuelta y pregunto

— ¿desde cuando te dio por ser gay? — me miró a la espera

— ¿Tu como lo sabes? — contraataqué ocultando mi sorpresa con un tono amedrentador.

— Logré percibir" kurt" escrito en la pared de tu baño y ese nombre es de chico — agregó— además la sangre sale completamente solo si la limpias con amoniaco — sonrió con suficiencia y se marchó susurrando algo así como

_"Loco demente"_pero no estoy muy seguro.

Desaté sobre ella todos los insultos que mi mente conocía, Santana era demasiado entrometida y eso la hacía ser extremadamente peligrosa, debía ser cuidadoso desde ahora con respecto a esa mujer.

La campana del microondas sonó, mi comida ya estaba lista.

Cuando ya había terminado de desayunar/almorzar dejé el plato sucio ene el lavavajillas y saqué la botella de amoniaco que estaba en un mueble de la cocina y me dirigí otra vez al baño para de una vez por todas borrar completamente esa estupidez que había hecho anoche.

Ahora si me deshice de todo, incluyendo la polera y me di una larga ducha.

Cuando ya estuve vestido me quede pensando que hacer ahora.

Intenté concentrarme en leer mi libro de cabecera pero fue inútil, las letras simplemente bailaban sobre el papel blanco, y tampoco estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para entretenerme con música.

Guardé el libro en un cajón y pude ver una ajena pero familiar prenda negra allí.

La tomé.

Era el bóxer que le había quitado a kurt. Sonreí al recordar la exquisita circunstancia en la cual lo había hecho.

Ya había encontrado el panorama perfecto para ocupar el resto de la tarde que me quedaba.

Cuando iba en mi auto de pronto me sentí estúpido al recordar que había sido yo el que había cedido primero a la necesidad de verlo, cuando había asegurado que sería él quien lo haría primero. No lo lamente ni una pizca.

Llegué al Starbucks donde sabía que el castaño trabajaba, estacioné mi auto y me puse mis ya reconocidas gafas negras.

Entre al lugar bajo la atenta mirada de la gente que cuchicheaba entre ella pero eran incapaces de acercarse a mi ¿tan amedrentador era? Sonreí para mis adentros.

Me preocupé al no ver a kurt en el lugar.

Me dirigí al mesón a preguntarle a una muchacha de cabellos oscuros, me fijé en su insignia, se llamaba tina.

— ¿Qué deseas? — me miró con abierta intención de patético flirteo

— Hmmm, me preguntaba si sabias donde está kurt — comencé apoyando mi codo sobre el mesón para acercarme un poco a ella.

Su cara denotó sorpresa

— ¿kurt? — habló como si la hubiese insultado

— Si — le sonreí

— Tenía libre hoy — musitó con desgano

— Oh, ya veo — agregué con verdadera lastima — ¿tienes algún numero donde pudiese encontrarlo?, me urge hablar con él— insistí mirándola cono ojos sugerentes

— Creo que si, espera, voy por mi celular — se disculpó

— Y un Mocca doble, por favor — agregué, ella me sonrió.

Que fácil y divertido era engatusar a una mujer. Solo hacía falta mirarla a los ojos y ya caía en mi red.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ella volvió con mi vaso y un papel que entregó en mis manos, deje que las rosara, mínimo pagándole de esa forma por su favor concedido ¿no?

— Muchas gracias preciosa — le susurré y deje un billete de 100 dólares en el mesón — no te molestes en darme el cambio — agregué y salí de allí divertido por mi hazaña

Cuando ya estuve en la seguridad de mi auto, deje el café sobre el asiento del copiloto y saqué de la guantera mi celular.

Miré la tarjeta que esa muchacha me había dado. Sonreí, en un lado estaba el número de kurt y en el otro el suyo junto a un breve escrito _"Por si necesitas cualquier cosa"_, esta chica no perdía el tiempo.

Marqué el número que me interesaba en mi celular, aproveché de guardarlo.

Me urgí al notar lo mucho que se estaba demorando en contestarme.

Al sexto repiqueteo y justo cuando iba a colgar, su voz habló

— ¿Hola?

— ¿kurt? — intenté sonar interesante

— ¿Blaine? — casi chilló, ahogué una carcajada

— El mismo. Tu compañera de trabajo me dio tú numero, espero que no te moleste

— No, pierde cuidado — sentí el comentario cargado de una evidente ironía. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Estuve pensando…que nuestra relación no ha sido lo suficientemente cordial como a mi me hubiese gustado — comencé, tratando de sonar sincero — ya sabes… de hecho ni siquiera hemos tenido el tiempo de conocernos, sociabilizar, aunque tampoco es como si me arrepintiera — agregué pícaro

— ¿A que quieres llegar? — me preguntó confuso

— Se que es tu día libre y… no lo se, me preguntaba si…podríamos vernos. ¡Prometo que me portaré bien!, siempre y cuando tú me ayudes — advertí.

Al primer descuido de su parte yo le caería encima, de eso no cabía duda; pero intentaría con todas mis fuerzas detener MIS propios impulsos para con él.

Kurt dudó un largo rato

— Vamos…será divertido — lo incité

— Ok, ¿Dónde te veo? — cedió.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

— Ah, sobre eso…también pensé que sería justo que yo conociese tu departamento ya que tu conociste el mío el otro día — le sugerí con voz convincente

— Supongo que tienes razón — refutó pensativo luego de un rato

— Suelo tenerla la mayor parte del tiempo — hablé medio ofendido, lo sentí sonreír — Estoy listo para anotarla

— Te la envió por mensaje de texto — sugirió

— Como quieras, iré a penas la tenga

— ¡NO!, es decir, no tan rápido…no tengo a una empleada domestica y mi departamento no esta TAN pulcro como lo estaba el tuyo la otra vez. — susurro avergonzado

— Ese día tuve suerte — hablé divertido — si lo hubieses visto esta mañana no seguirías pensando igual — me reí producto de mi propia broma privada, por su tono claramente no lo entendió

— Pero de todos modos me gustaría algo de tiempo…para mí. Necesito darme una ducha — refutó

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo?, apenas lo dijo el flashback de su cuerpo desnudo inundó mi mente. Traté de pensar en algo desagradable.

— Sin detalles por favor, intento portarme bien ¿un poco de ayudita no vendría mal? — supliqué

— Lo siento — musitó notoriamente avergonzado, me lo imaginaba sonrojado

— Ok, te daré tu tiempo. Te veo en una hora, ¿te parece?

— Perfecto, apenas cuelgue te envío la dirección

— La estaré esperando — sonreí espontáneamente, fruncí el ceño inmediatamente por ese reflejo.

— Ok…bye

— Adiós — alcancé a agregar antes de que colgara el teléfono.

Tenía una fabulosa idea.

Claramente habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo la relación — físicamente hablando obviamente — pero aun era tiempo de remediarlo.

De seguro ser amable, atento y caballero con ella me facilitaría el camino y…tenerlo cuando yo quisiera sería pan comido.

Si mi suerte me acompañaba hasta se terminaba enamorando de mí, cosa que haría aun más divertida la experiencia y sería memorable la expresión de su cara cuando lo botase y me aburriera del y de su cuerpo de porcelana.

Mi celular sonó.

Era el mensaje con su dirección. Sonreí complacido

Prendí el motor y salí con dirección a su departamento sin poder sacarme de la cabeza mi maravilloso y recién creado plan.

* * *

_** sientanse libres de opinar o preguntar cualquier duda o hacer cualquier sugerencia. saludos :***_


	10. Plan En Marcha

_Capitulo 10_

**Plan en Marcha**

Iba cantando con el estéreo a todo volumen y los vidrios del auto zumbaban. De una u otra forma sentía que desde hoy poner en marcha mi plan sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sonreí complacido.

Mientras paraba en un semáforo chasquee mis dedos.

¡Eso!, para empezar no podía llegar con las manos vacías a su departamento.

Estacioné mi auto en el bordillo de la calle y saqué mi celular.

Teclee su nombre en Google — _ese bendito buscador que lo sabía todo, o si no lo inventaba _— y como pensé, una decena de paginas se abrieron.

Me metí a sus perfiles en las cuentas sociales de moda y encontré sus preferencias, lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba, su música favorita.

Reí maquiavélico, ¿acaso la gente no se daba cuenta el arma de doble filo que significaba crear una cuenta en sitios como esos? ¿Dónde habían dejado su privacidad?, claro, en este instante eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Me detuve en una pastelería y compre Brownies, según su perfil en Facebook él adoraba comerlos y hornearlos, también compré te verde y un gran ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas.

Me sentía medio ridículo y cohibido bajo las curiosas y acusadoras miradas de las vendedoras de los lugares a donde fui.

De seguro se preguntarían desde cuando yo me comportaba TAN extraño…pero si tan solo supieran el propósito de todo eso…de seguro me odiarían, pero ¿Quién no lo haría en estos tiempos?

Puse de nuevo el motor de mi deportivo en marcha, ahora si me fui directo a su departamento.

Me costó más de lo que pensé encontrar su dirección.

No había estado nunca en el barrio.

Era fácil de notar el relajado y juvenil ambiente del lugar. Era como si ese edificio estuviese completamente alquilado por gente joven.

Gemí bajito…

_¡FANS HISTERICAS EN POTENCIA!_

Escupí el aire de golpe y refregué mis ojos. Saqué unas gafas de la guantera y me las puse, para completar el "disfraz" coloqué sobre mis cabellos el gorro del poleron que traía puesto.

No pasaba desapercibido, pero bien valía la pena intentarlo.

Miré sigiloso para ambas direcciones antes de bajarme del auto. Cuando el panorama se veía más o menos seguro hice acto de bajarme.

Caminé con paso desgarbado y con todas las cosas bajo el brazo.

Llegué a la conserjería, iba a pasar de largo cuando la voz de un hombre mayor me detuvo.

— ¡Hey muchacho! ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? A ti no te conozco

— Oh, yo soy Blai… — me mordí la lengua, dar mi nombre de seguro no serviría de mucho para mi intento de "pasar desapercibido"— yo voy al departamento de Kurt — sonreí y hablé con voz apacible, por supuesto tratando de sonar seguro y convincente.

El hombre sonrió

— ¡Ah! Tu debes ser el hermano que lo vino a ver desdeOhio ¿no?, él me llamo hace un rato para decirme que vendrías y que te dejara pasar — el hombre parloteaba mientras una magnifica y socarrona sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, ¿yo su hermano? pequeño tramposo.

— Si, si, yo soy — le seguí el juego.

Llegué al ascensor y la sonrisa aun no se me borraba.

La imagen que se reflejó en el espejo de aquel lugar logró solo desconcertarme.

Era yo, de eso no había duda alguna, pero lucía diferente, comportándome como un idiota, es decir ¡demonios! ¿Qué era todo esto de llevarle flores y dulces y toda esa parafernalia? ¿Por qué diablos me estaba dando el trabajo de comportarme como un estúpido con el chico si bastaba que abriese mi boca para que callera? ¡Mi comportamiento era innecesario!

Pero de algún modo y aunque mi lado razonable tuviese claro todo eso…me rehusaba a dejar de comportarme así, me negaba a dejar mi _personaje_… esto me estaba comenzando a parecer divertido y ¿que mejor que la diversión para pasar el rato?.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso 5, donde se suponía debía bajarme.

Llegué hasta la puerta donde unos números dorados decían "164". Ese era su departamento.

Peiné — ¿o despeine? — un poco mi cabello con la mano libre y de paso pellizqué mis mejillas para que se viesen mas…coloreadas, como ultimo toque pase mi lengua por los labios, para humedecerlos…por si acaso.

Toque el timbre, una…dos…tres veces. Nadie abría.

No se atrevería a… ¡no claro que no!

Giré el pomo de la puerta, un click sonó y acto seguido la petulante sonrisa en mi rostro.

Era maravilloso como el bendito karma me facilitaba una y otra vez la vida.

Con sigilo abrí y entré al lugar.

Olía a incienso…y… ese conocido perfume.

A simple vista no se veía nadie en la salita de estar, el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor y tremendamente vanguardista – tan propio de Kurt — dejé mis regalos sobre la mesa de las llaves y colgué mi chaqueta en la percha. Me froté las manos.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y nadie aparecía, no quería hablar o dañaría la improvisada sorpresa. Solo sabía que había gente en casa por que una canción de Edith Piaf sonaba desde el estéreo..

Cuando ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme demasiado abrí la puerta y dejé que se cerrara fuertemente, para meter el mayor ruido posible.

Sentí un grito, esa era su voz.

— ¡Rachel!, te pedí que no volvieras tan pronto porque tengo…

Kurt se calló de pronto, y mi mente dejo de procesar ideas a penas lo vi.

Vestido con unos jeans apretados como el infierno y para arriba con una camisa a cuadros sin abotonar, dejando al descubierto la gloriosa y suave piel de su abdomen.

En un instinto completamente desconocido en mi, bajé la mirada.

Sentí vergüenza de verlo así, de hacerlo sentir incomodo, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, solo era incapaz de levantar la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Como demonios se te ocurre aparecer así como así! ¿Te crees fantasma?, espera un segundo ¡como entraste! — hablaba demasiado rápido, mientras sentía el "click" de los broches de su camisa al cerrarse.

— Sabías que iba a venir — hablé como si fuese algo obvio, y lo era ¿no?

—Claro pero…esperaba que tuviese la molestia de no lo se ¡¿tocar el timbre? — chilló

— Quería darte una sorpresa, siento haberte asustado — me disculpé.

¡Maldición! Estaba luchando de una manera salvaje para poder controlar mis demonios internos que se regocijaban en placer con solo volver a poner en mi mente la imagen de hace un momento.

Mis manos ardían en deseos de tocar esa piel, mi legua tiritaba por acariciar esa zona.

Me estremecí….pero por sobre todo lo demás me contuve. Aun podía hacerlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, desesperado por desalojar cualquier lujurioso pensamiento de mi, sabía que ese no sería el camino correcto para conseguir mis futuros propósitos.

— Ok, esta bien, pierde cuidado — Kurt habló con voz cálida y se acercó a mi

_Respira, quedate tranquilo, todo es mental_

Me dije a mi mismo.

— Te traje algo — comencé y tomé las cosas que estaban en la mesa — Son flores y Brownies y… té verde, no lo sé, pensé que te gustarían — me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer inocente

Su expresión fue exquisita, era la cara de éxtasis propia de un niño de 3 años pero enmarcada en su rostro. Su boca dibujaba una perfecta "O". Exhalé, que fácil era complacerlo, bastaban un par de dólares para sacarle una sonrisa. Tal vez esto sería demasiado sencillo.

— Wow, gracias, esto no era necesario — agregó con voz alegre y tomando las cosas con tanto cuidado que parecían de cristal. Pobrecito niño inocente.

— Para ti siempre lo es —me vi contestándole.

Kurt me miró con afecto. _Patético... Precioso._

— ¿Quieres un brownie? — me ofreció

— Seria perfecto, aluciné con el aroma todo el camino hacia acá — reí

Ok, eso no era mentira.

El castaño se dirigió hacia la cocina, lo seguí

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude? — quise hacerme el gentil, eso siempre resultaba.

— Pierde cuidado — me sonrió

— Insisto — no me di por vencido

Lo ayude con los platos y ya estábamos sentados en el living de su casa comiendo.

Debí reconocer que los Brownies estaban exquisitos… y más aun acompañados con café y crema. ¡Rayos! Estaba demasiado bien aquí.

Su celular sonó de repente y logró hacerme saltar en el sillón.

Me puse tenso cuando escuché que pronunció el nombre "Adam", ¿acaso ese larguirucho con mal acento nunca me dejaría pasar un rato agradable con Kurt?

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté apenas cortó el llamado y como quien no quiere la cosa

— Nada, es que dieron de alta a un amigo — habló con voz preocupada

— Ese Adam, ¿compañero de trabajo tuyo? — no pude contenerme de preguntar

Él asintió con la cabeza mirándome curioso.

— Y ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – intenté sonar alarmado.

Mal que mal ser mentiroso era mi profesión.

— Nada grave, por suerte. Solo se cortó un poco el labio con un trozo de vidrio, pero nada profundo, le pusieron un par de puntos pero ya lo dieron de alta.

_¡Nada grave!_

_¡DEMONIOS!, por mí que se hubiese cortado la lengua._

— Y ¿Cómo paso? — quise saber, tratando de lucir como si remotamente me interesase ese hombrecito.

— No lo se, es un misterio, creo que…fue algo en el plato — inquirió sin estar muy seguro

— Eso te pasa por ir a comer sushi — contesté sin pensar

Me tensé apenas procesé lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que fue sushi lo que comimos?

Kurt se alertó de pronto y giró su rostro para mirarme con ojos demasiado curiosos y con la sospecha escrita en la frente.

_¡MIERDA! ¡Sin errores Anderson!_

Me quedé helado de pronto. ¿Cómo rayos había sido tan idiota como para soltar semejante información? Si solo faltaba que le dijera que había sido YO el que había atentado contra la vida de su amiguito.

— Tu me lo dijiste — intenté salir al paso

— No, no lo hice — negó serio el castaño

— Si, claro que lo hiciste — lo contradije con una sonrisa nerviosa y tratando de soltar todo el poder de mi mirada sobre él.

Pasé una de mis manos por el cabello para embelesarlo un poco más a ver si lograba distraerlo.

— No soy tan olvidadizo, lo recordaría — se negó a caer en mi red

Maldecí en mi fuero interno

_Porque eres tan terco Kurt_

— Tú me lo dijiste, o ¿se te olvido que casi lo dejas plantado porque estabas revolcándote conmigo en la alfombra de mi departamento? — golpe bajo.

Sabia cuan incomodo se ponía cuando hablábamos de ese tema. Eso bastaría para mi victoria.

— Ok, ok, quizás si lo hice, pero no hablemos de eso — rehuyó el tema tal cual pensé que lo haría.

Dios mío como lo conocía. Sonreí complacido

— Al contrario, hablando de lo mismo — metí una mano al bolsillo interior de mi poleron — dejaste esto en mi departamento la otra vez — le mostré aquella intima prenda suya — son bóxers de diseñador, creo que le estoy haciendo un favor a tu closet al devolvértela así que agradéceme, casi no lo hago — reí petulante

— ¡BLAINE!, ¿Por qué arruinas el momento?, comenzabas a parecerme agradable — habló con voz desesperada y avergonzada.

Volví a sonreír.

Me quitó su ropa interior de las manos y salió con paso firme por el pasillo, lo seguí.

Entró a su habitación, también entré yo.

No era tan grande.

Tampoco me sorprendió lo ordenado y organizado que fuese, eso saltaba a la vista.

En el fondo una gran ventana y una cama de 2 plazas con un cobertor de lunares bastante colorido. No tardaría mucho tiempo en enredarme entre esas sabanas.

Había un closet que abarcaba toda una pared y enfrente un escritorio con su notebook y una repisa llena de libros y revistas de moda, sobre su escritorio había una que me llamó la atención.

**"_Blaine Anderson, el galán del momento y el Dueño de tu corazón"_**

Leí aquel titulo en voz alta y él se dio vuelta instantáneamente

— ¡Ah! — gritó — ¿tienes complejo de ladrón?, ¿Cuál es la manía de entrar a hurtadillas a todos lados? — me regañó

— No es bueno leer este tipo de revistas. De 10 palabras 11 son una mentira — bromeé

— No es mía — se apuró a contestar nervioso

— ¿A no? Que mágico, entonces ¿Cómo llegó a tu habitación? — hablé curioso y burlón

— Seguro Rachel la dejó aquí, ella es mi amiga y vive conmigo — contestó precipitado.

No le creí ni media palabra.

Reí

— Ya veo, es decir que tu no la leíste y no te dio ni la mas mínima curiosidad saber quien era yo ni nada de eso ¿o si? — inquirí con tono juguetón y levantándole una ceja

— No eres el centro del universo Anderson — me contestó nervioso y me quitó la revista de un tirón, la guardo en su mesita de noche.

— ¿Por qué la guardas? — seguí interrogándolo.

Era tan divertido incomodarlo, ver esas mejillas teñidas de carmesí era impagable.

— ¡Awwwwh! — gruñó — Había olvidado lo estresante que puedes llegar a ser — salió pisando fuerte caminando a la sala

Yo solo me reí, se veía tan lindo cuando se enojaba. Claro, no es como si a mi me pareciera la GRAN cosa, hombres como él debían haber cientos en L.A, incluso mejores me atrevería a decir.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?, son recién las 7 de la tarde y no tengo ánimos de volver a mi Pen House — murmure sentándome junto al castaño

— No lo se, a mi se me acabaron los panoramas — Kurt se encogió de hombros y cruzó las piernas sobre el sillón.

— ¿Que tal si vamos a cenar?, así me redimido por el mal rato de la ropa interior y pasamos un buen momento. — le codeé las costillas

— ¿Salir? ¿los dos? — contuvo el aire, asustado

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — hablé vanidoso — ¿enserio Kurt?

— Claro que no — se apuró a aclarar, típico de él, mostrarse seguro.

— Y ¿entonces? ¿me harías el honor? — me puse de pie y le tendí la mano

— Déjame arreglarme— habló derrotado.

— Te ves precioso tal cual estas — le di un cumplido para que se sintiera bien, eso siempre ayudaba

Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse

—De todos modos no sabría que ponerme — refunfuño y me tomó la mano.

Una corriente eléctrica casi imperceptible recorrió mi mano cuando su piel hizo contacto con la mía.

¡¿Que demonios?

Se rió de mi cuando me puse las gafas y el gorro.

— ¿Jugando a los disfraces, Blainey? — intentaba no reírse

— JA, JA — reí irónico — sabes, ¡no es fácil ser yo! — inquirí trágico

Esta vez explotó en carcajadas, bastante contagiosas debo decir, me uni.

Se quedó de una pieza cuando vio mi auto.

— ¿Qué estas mirando? — pregunté siguiendo el curso de su mirada

— Tu auto — habló embobado — Mi padre tiene un taller en Lima y jamás vimos un auto como este — susurró — Mi hermano estaría flipando en este momento — Sonreí — no se porque me sorprendo tanto, debes pensar que soy un estúpido

— No, en realidad me pareces encantador, es tan fácil sorprenderte — contesté mientras me adelantaba a abrirle la puerta del auto

— ¿Qué haces? — inquirió sorprendido por mis reflejos

— Te abro la puerta, no se como serán el resto de tus amigos pero yo aplico el criterio de caballerosidad — murmuré

— No soy una chica, Blaine — él habló entrando de mala gana al auto.

Su comentario me descolocó. Claro que no era una chica, él era mucho mejor que eso, era Kurt, Kurt jodidamente sexy Hummel.

Nadie más habló en un largo rato mientras el auto se deslizaba por la carretera, el sol ya estaba escondido y la luz del día se confundía con las insipientes tinieblas de la noche.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Kurt preguntó al percatarse que ya habíamos salido del radio urbano

— A la costa, vamos a los muelles — lo miré sonriente

— ¿A que?

— A… ¿cenar tal vez? — hablé divertido

— Pero como si… — lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice en sus cálidos y carnosos labios.

_Respira, quedate tranquilo, todo es mental_

Volví a repetirme.

— Te ves más lindo con la boca cerrada, deja de hacer preguntas que no te llevo a ningún lugar extraño ni tampoco te estoy secuestrando — bromeé

No quedó muy convencido.

Al fin estacioné en un lugar y apagué el estéreo.

Me baje y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

Gruñí cuando él la abrió primero.

—¿Cual es el afán tuyo de arruinar mis intentos de caballerosidad? — le alegué

No estoy acostumbrado, además te advertí que no necesito nada de esto, no soy tu cita, me resulta demasiado cliché — contestó de lo mas normal

— Wow, eso hirió mi ego, no se si podré soportarlo — dramaticé

Debo ser honesto, eso de verdad me incomodó, claro, él no tenía porque saberlo

— Callate ya — ambos reímos

Sin una clara proposición lo tomé de la mano y caminamos a través de los muelles hasta que llegué adonde quería.

— Aquí es — departí con tono jovial

— ¡Aquí! — Kurt dijo en un chillido

— Si — conteste relajado

— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cenar aquí? — habló embobado

Reí, era tan iluso a veces.

— El yate es mío Kurt — proseguí como obviando la respuesta

Le solté la mano y de un salto crucé hacia la cubierta.

El chico me miraba con la boca abierta y como no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Lo tomé de la cintura para ayudarlo a cruzar. Esa zona de su cuerpo era tan estrecha y frágil.

_Respira, quedate tranquilo, todo es mental_

Me repetí como por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de tarde, parece que aquella frase se convertiría en mi especie de mantra.

— Wow, esto es tan iluminado y grande y brillante… — hablaba mirando embelesado la cubierta del lugar — debo sacarle una foto, Rachel no me creerá si no lo hago.

Pobrecito, algo tan simple conseguía entretenerlo.

— Espera a que conozcas el interior — agregué

— ¿Adentro?, vamos, no puedo esperar — me tomó la mano y me apuró a entrar

Kurt inspeccionaba cada lugar del interior de mi yate.

Ahora me quedaba completamente claro que no había sido tan estúpido haberlo comprado. Fácilmente me serviría como una especie de "lugar de encuentro" con. A Kurt le encantaba, eso solo iba a hacer más sencillas las cosas.

Me puse a revisar las gavetas y el refrigerador, después de todo lo había invitado a cenar.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — su voz me sobresaltó

— Hacer la cena, no estaría mal si quisieras ayudarme — le sonreí

Él caminó hacia mí y me acarició el cabello. Una extraña y desconocida sensación invadió mi cuerpo entero

Cerré los ojos

Quitó su mano, se la agarré

— No te detengas…por favor — me sorprendí cuando susurré aquel comentario.

Kurt continuó con su agradable caricia.

La noche ya había llegado y nosotros también habíamos comenzado con la labor de la seudo preparación de la cena.

Haríamos pollo al curry con ensalada o lo que sea que a él se le ocurriera, lo que se le antojara lo tendría.

Comenzamos a jugar con el pan rallado y las risas se oían estruendosas en el lugar.

¡Rayos! Estaba comenzando a disfrutar demasiado su compañía.

Al fin la cena estuvo lista y nos sentamos a comer.

— Wow Anderson, esto huele delicioso — Kurt le tomaba el aroma a la cena y se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Intenté no mirarlo y pensar en cualquier otra cosa

— Humm, y está delicioso, no sabía que también sabias cocinar — me sonrió mientras terminaba de masticar el trozo de pollo.

— Subestimas mis capacidades — hablé con suficiencia

— Fanfarrón — gruñó divertido

Ambos reímos.

Las cosas fluían demasiado agradables y fáciles cuando estaba con Kurt. Eso no hizo nada más si no desconcertarme.

Le serví vino

— Supongo que es una simple atención y no tienes segundas intenciones como embriagarme ¿o si? — Kurt habló misterioso

Me reí

— No, pero me acabas de dar la idea — levanté las cejas

— Gracias por esto. Enserio — comenzó con tono emotivo — nadie había hecho esto por mi…nunca

— Pues que afortunado eres porque siempre estaré aquí cuando te haga falta — le sonreí para parecer más convincente.

Kurt me miró con fervor, de una manera nueva y diferente…hasta desconocida.

Me estremecí por lo intenso del momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — quise saber al notar que él no hablaba

— Nada — negó con la cabeza

No quedé muy convencido

— A veces no entiendo porque estas aquí, porque te comportas tan amable, porque sigues interesándote en conocerme si yo soy solo un hombre cualquiera — él soltó de repente, encogiéndose de hombros y brindándome la mas tierna sonrisa.

Eso me dejó pensando

— No lo se, es como si la fuerza de gravedad me atrajese hacia ti… ¿que bizarro no te parece? — me vi contestándole

Me impresionó la repentina y desconocida sinceridad de aquellas palabras. ¿Que había sido todo eso?

— Me asusta — susurró y levantó una mano para acariciarme el rostro, como si estuviese comprobando que yo era de carne y hueso.

Su contacto volvió a provocar esa misma desconocida sensación de hace un rato en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué cosa? — logré articular la pregunta

— Me asusta que estés aquí, siento como si te fueses a esfumar de la nada, tal cual como apareciste — departió apremiante y haciendo más cálido el roce

— Lo voy a hacer solo si tú quieres — respondí con una honestidad completamente ajena a mí.

_Eso sonó MUY convincente_, incluso para mí.

— Que conmovedor, casi me hacen llorar — una familiar voz interrumpió el momento.

Apreté los dientes y levanté la vista.

_Había estado tan cerca de que Kurt cayera….tan cerca que dolía_

* * *

_Yo de nuevo, ojala no se hiciera costumbre que tardara tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben a veces la universidad y el trabajo no me la ponen fácil :/_

_GRACIAS POR CADA ALERTA, FAVORITO, O REVIEW, SON LOS MEJORES!_

_Besitos, Dani :*_

_PD: Falta poco para el sgte, quizás actualice mañana en la noche_


	11. Pretextos (POR FAVOR LEER COMPLETO)

Mis queridas lectoras/es:

Las pasadas 24 horas se han convertido en un infierno para tooooooooodo el fandom, hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros, a nuestro Frankenstein…nuestro _Finn Hudson_.

Tan joven, hermoso, lleno de alegría y talentoso…tan repentino…tan devastador.

Ya ni sentido tiene rememorar todo, yo solo quiero informarles que he estado tratando de escribir, tratando de concentrar mi mente en cosas que no tengan que ver con el caos y la desolación que todos los Gleeks estamos sintiendo pero simplemente **NO HA SIDO FACIL **(creo que para ninguno). Cuando escribo suelo tener un playlist y bueno de las 82 canciones 56 son de Glee y es difícil no ponerse sobre sentimental con eso.

Es por eso que subo esto, para **por favor** pedirles comprensión si demoro en volver aquí de nuevo… aun sigo procesando todo esto y es horrible porque yo ni siquiera era gran fan de él pero siempre lo admiré y más aun después de los pasados acontecimientos.

Ahora simplemente me es difícil retomar todo esto de escribir y de comenzar a imaginarme a mis bebes y más encima tratar de inventar acontecimientos felices...

Si se sienten mal y necesitan a alguien en mi descripción está mi tumblr y facebook abierto para ustedes.

Los amo Gleeks. Familia siempre es familia, en las buenas y en las malas.

Y recuerden a nuestro Cory por lo que era...un hermoso, carismático, encantador, talentoso y no muy coordinado hombre que estará con nosotros tanto como queramos. :)

PD: Enviando luz y consuelo a su familia, Lea :'( el cast… y por supuesto a todos sus acérrimos fans.

PD2: Antes de que todo esto ocurriera había terminado el capitulo 11, lo dejaré de todos modos...

Un abrazo enorme para cualquiera que lo necesite :*

_Daniela._

**JURO POR DIOS QUE VOLVERÉ…¡MUY PRONTO! PORQUE SE QUE LEER NOS SIRVE A TODOS COMO VÍA DE ESCAPE**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**_Pretextos_**

Esa vocecilla estridente me pasmó

¡Maldición!, ¿debía mencionar quien era?

Santana, de pie en el umbral de la puerta del yate, con un mini vestido oscuro, nos miraba petulante y ¿encolerizada?

— Pensé que este lugar era solo para mi, pero veo que traes a todas tus amantes aquí — Santana vociferó mirando a Kurt con desdén

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, pensé que me dejarías tranquilo — me puse de pie incomodo

— Oh — fingió pena — lamento haber interrumpido tu patético discurso barato en tu velada romántica Blainy, supongo que debí haberte llamado — ironizó con su falsa sonrisita

_Completamente inoportuna…quizás eso era quedarse corto._

— Blaine creo que es mejor que me vaya — Kurt cogió sus cosas

— ¡No!, Kurt no es necesario — trate de retenerlo

Santana no me arruinaría el leve progreso de esta noche.

— Mejor déjalo cariño, tal vez no le agradan los tríos — esa voz estridente se burlaba

— ¡Por un demonio! Haz el favor de callarte — grité aguantando mis ganas de sacarla del lugar a tirones.

Kurt me miró con ojos abiertos para escabullirse a la obscura noche, Santana me fulminó con la mirada pero guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

Juro por Dios que si ella hubiese sido hombre la hubiese golpeado hasta cansarme.

Perseguí a Kurt a través del largo muelle y lo detuve agarrándolo por una de sus frágiles muñecas

— Kurt, hermoso no tienes porque irte así, por lo menos déjame explicarte…

— Ni te molestes, no pretendo arruinarte la noche con tu… con esa chica — Kurt hablaba pausada y fríamente

— No Kurt , no es lo que crees, ella y yo no somos nada — dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de sonar sincero

— Y tú, ¿sinceramente piensas que tendría que creerte?, soy cualquier cosa menos estúpido Blaine Anderson — Kurt alzó la voz… de verdad

— Kurt , yo no se que hace ella aquí — bueno, eso no era completamente una mentira

— De verdad no entiendo como pude creer que tu podrías llegar a ser diferente, eres igual a todos los hombres, calcados del mismo molde — ok, eso ya me lo habían dicho antes

—Bebé, solo dame una oportunidad para explicarte — le supliqué, obviamente una falsa suplica, es decir… ¿porque habría de suplicarle yo a él? DEMONIOS, NO

¡Mierda! Esto enserio se me estaba yendo de las manos y no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades renunciar a mi plan. Ni Santana ni nadie me iban a impedir hacer caer a Kurt

_Blaine Anderson SIEMPRE conseguía lo que quería y esta no iba a ser la excepción, por supuesto que no._

— ¡NO ME DIGAS BEBÉ! — Alzó la voz — Lo echaste a perder todo Blaine, de verdad que lo hiciste — Kurt me miró con tanta… decepción en los ojos que consiguió doblegarme, me pasmé por una fracción de segundo; suficiente para que él siguiera caminando hasta casi perderlo de vista.

Cuando volví a ser coherente apuré el paso, no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así

— No puedes irte solo, es demasiado tarde y muy peligroso para ti — hable severo

— Gracias a Dios tengo A-M-I-G-O-S — marcó cada letra de aquella palabra

Sacó su celular

_— ¿Hola?, ¿Adam?, soy Kurt , lamento molestarte tan tarde,_ _¿estas ocupado? ¡Genial! Entonces __¿podrías pasar a recogerme? Estoy en los muelles de la costa oeste_

Sentí un calor avasallador inundar de golpe mi cuerpo…

En un impulso le arrebate el aparato de las manos y corté el llamado

— ¿Pero quien demonios crees que eres? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Kurt me fulminó con la mirada, más que ofuscado

— ¿Quién te crees tú? — lo miré enojado — ¡Soy yo quien te debería llevar a tu departamento! — hable con tono ofendido

— ¿Es una broma? — ironizó — ¿crees que querría ser yo el culpable de que dejases plantada a tu noviecita en tu súper yate VIP? — Kurt habló con tanta convicción que me dejó sin argumentos.

Solo eso basto para que me quitara su celular y en menos de un parpadeo se montara en un taxi que lo hizo desaparecer en la curva de la carretera.

Me sentí un perdedor y por un instante quise rendirme, después de esto ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Y allí seguía yo, parado en medio de la acera, sin un par de palabras que me hubiesen bastado para retenerlo a él, el_ "Señor Don NADIE"_

Volví al yate, con el amargo sabor en la boca.

Santana tomaba Champagne sobre la cama; cama que pensaba compartir con cualquier persona — Kurt Hummel, si no es demasiado pedir, muchas gracias— menos ella.

— Todo un encanto tu amiguito, debo pensar que ese es el tal Kurt de tu pared ¿no?

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — la ignoré arbitrariamente — No se si lo notaste pero ¡me arruinaste la noche!

— Claro que no cielo, yo no te arruine la noche, solo te la hice más interesante ¿no te parece?

Ok, convengamos una cosa, pasar una noche con Santana sería cualquier cosa menos aburrida, no es como si sus intensiones conmigo fuesen cantar karaoke, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Arrugué el ceño y volví a la cubierta del yate.

Debía buscar alguna forma convincente de reconciliarme con Kurt, de hacer que se olvidara de todo esto, yo no podía perder la apuesta de enamorarlo y mucho menos si había apostado conmigo mismo.

Santana me abrazó por la espalda.

— ¿Tú no entiendes español? ¿O es que no fui lo suficientemente claro?

— ¿Sobre que? — ignoró el comentario

— Ok, trataré de ser suave — tomé aire — ¡LARGATE! — vociferé y me giré mirando hacia el mar

— ¿Sabes cual es mi fantasía? — hizo caso omiso a mi petición, exhalé el aire

— Cual — me voltee para mirarla tratando de poner mi mejor cara

— Sexo justo aquí, a la luz de la luna y frente al mar — me miró con llamas de fuego en los ojos

Le di una sonrisa torcida…

— ¿De verdad?... y… debo presumir que te gustaría… ¿cumplirla conmigo? — mi mente comenzó a trabajar en algo

— Estas bastante perspicaz hoy hobbit — se acercó hacia mi, yo por supuesto me quede justo donde estaba

— Te das cuenta que yo era mucho mejor que tu amiguito — me susurró mientras llevaba mis manos directo a su espalda baja — oh mierda ¿porque ahora quieres follar hombres Blainy? — murmuró

— No quiero follar hombres — le contesté tomándola de la cintura — solo quiero follar a Kurt…

Ella dio un largó sacudón en señal de repugnancia, pero de todos modos me besó, sus labios eras familiares y con ese inconfundible y pegajoso sabor a brillo labial.

Comenzó a abrir los botones de mi camisa mientras tanto yo incline su espalda por sobre la pequeña baranda del yate.

Mi torso estaba desnudo mientras ella lo acariciaba abiertamente, rasguñó mi espalda.

Mis manos mientras tanto acariciaban una que otra zona descubierta de su piel, debía admitir lo bien que se sentía hacerlo…quizás demasiado como para rechazarla.

Aferró una de sus piernas a mi cadera, comencé a acariciarla. De apoco mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar y la sangre comenzaba a agolparse al sensible órgano.

De pronto y sin previo aviso mi mente me jugo una mala pasada y un Flash Back azotó mi cabeza… _Kurt Hummel…mi porcelana._

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Santana había subido sus manos a mi cabello… yo en cambio intentaba quitar su pierna de mi cadera, lo hice sutilmente.

La solté de mi agarré en su espalda, acto seguido ella calló por la borda directo al mar.

— Ops, accidente — me encogí de hombros mientras abrochaba mi camisa

Ok, eso había sido maldito… pero más maldita ella al interrumpir mi "casi" perfecta velada y para colmo seducirme hasta el punto de "casi" caer en sus garras.

Demasiado como para no recibir una merecida venganza ¿no?

— ¡Blaine! Ayúdame, ¡maldito hobbit cuando salga de aquí voy a matarte! — gritaba la morena mientras pataleaba en el agua

— Oh, entonces espero que te demores un buen rato en salir — sonreí

— ¡Te odio Anderson!, juro que esto no se va a quedar así — me reí de su amenaza, ¿habia mencionado que se veia patética mojada y con todo su maquillaje manchado? — voy a barrer el piso contigo y tu diminuto trasero de hobbit de segunda mano. — seguía gritando.

— Perfecto, el sentimiento es mutuo — seguía riendo — hay toallas secas en el baño y deja limpio cuando te vayas… si es que puedes — le guiñé el ojo

Apenas eché a andar mi auto prendí la radio, la música era casi un mundo paralelo en mi loca vida y me servía demasiado para…distender el ambiente.

Llegué a mi departamento, era casi patético entrar al lugar, mis pasos eran un eco vacío. Me di un largo baño, el agua tibia relajaba mis músculos.

Pero aunque intentase hacer de todo para distraerme era completamente inútil porque igualmente seguía pensando en él.

Y ahora ¿como demonios hacer que mi porcelana me creyese?

Solo había una persona en el mundo que podría responderme esa pregunta y era cosa de tomar el celular y listo.

— ¿Hola? ¿Brittany?

¿Quién demonios dijo que tener una hermana menor era un problema? Para mi había resultado casi una bendición, ella había sido la única con el poder suficiente como para sacarme de los problemas mas impensados e imposibles del mundo… mi hermana era… era genial. Y obviamente quien me ayudaría a arreglar mi...accidente.

Claro…ella no tenía porque saber toda la verdad… con solo lo esencial bastaría.

— ¿Blaine? — su voz se oía floja — ¿Qué rayos quieres?, por el amor de Dios son las 5 de la madrugada — ok, lo había olvidado, su carácter era un caso aparte.

— Siento mucho el cambio de horario pero necesito que te vistas y tomes un avión, te necesito aquí y rápido — demande con tono solemne

— ¿Es una broma? ¡estoy en Massachusetts! ¡EUROPA!, al otro lado del Atlántico — casi gritó

— Ya lo se hermanita… — departí pausadamente — pero necesito de tu ayuda y esta vez si es urgente.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿a quien asesinaste? — contestó horrorizada

— Es algo mucho más importante — hablé bastante serio

— Esta bien…eso sonó honesto, entonces… mi hermanito, la súper estrella Blaine Anderson necesita ayuda… ok... — hizo una larga pausa — pero cargaré todo a tu tarjeta. — rió

— ¿Por que será que eso no me extraña? — ambos reímos — Gracias Brittany

— Oh no, agradéceme luego…y ya veremos como — me dio esa risa calculadora que yo tanto conocía para luego colgar.

Perfecto… Brittany estaba en camino…arreglar las cosas con Kurt era solo cosa de tiempo.

Me sosegó la idea y pude dormir tranquilo esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente tuve una reunión con gente de una productora para hacer una película… era algo sobre musicales y no se que otras cosas extrañas; ok, eso no me parecía tan raro, después de todo los musicales han pateado traseros desde el inicio de los tiempos…todo bien para mi.

6 en punto de la tarde y el timbre de mi departamento estaba sonando.

Brittany con dos maletas gigantes, una con su ropa y la otra con los respectivos accesorios de su gato…Lord Tubbington, debo hacer notar que se quedaría aquí solo una semana… era algo para considerar.

Luego de un par de horas en las cuales mi casa había sido invadida por el poder femenino de mi hermana y donde por supuesto se había instalado, ahora por fin estábamos sentados en la mesa tomando café.

— Ok, no te preguntaré como estas por que ya he leído todo en las revistas y los portales de internet, a si que iremos al grano rápido., ¿Qué quieres? — mi hermana habló avasalladoramente.

— Tu ayuda — respondí como si fuese algo obvio

— ¡Eso ya lo se!, DAH, de no ser así no hubiese cruzado el océano para estar aquí, y más te vale que sea algo verdaderamente importante. — me amenazó

— Lo es, tiene que ver con…migo y …alguien más — comencé

— Oh por Dios si es esa tal Santana mejor no te esfuerces, sabes que la detesto aun sin conocerla. — gruñó

— ¡No! Creí que ya te había dicho que eso es solo una cosa laboral y del contrato

— Y ¿entonces? — pareció interesarle el tema

— Kurt y yo estábamos en mi yate y Santana apareció allí de sorpresa y Kurt no me dejó que le explicara y se fue y…él cree que la engañé — exhalé al terminar la historia

— Ok, ¿Quién demonios es Kurt y porque estaba contigo? — preguntó

— Alguien — murmuré

— Muy informativo Blaine Anderson, muchas gracias — mi hermana me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— Veras Brit.. Estoy pasando por un momento difícil en mi vida y él apareció y yo solo se que lo necesito y…

— ¡Blaine Anderson al fin saliste del closet! — Brittaney comenzó a dar pequeños aplausos

— ¿Qué? ¿salir de donde? ¡Por un demonio Brittany, no soy gay! — grité… creo que intentando convencerme a mi más que a mi hermana.

— Si, si, si…si eso es lo que necesitas creer — se encogió de hombros, la miré un poco molesto y ella solo giró la cabeza con una clara señal de pregunta en su frente.

Le conté toda la historia, omitiendo por supuesto detalles íntimos, el episodio de la pared y obviamente la apuesta conmigo mismo para atraparlo y todo lo demás irrelevante… a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué debería importarle eso a mi hermana?

— Yo no hago milagros Blaine — Brittany soltó luego de que terminara mi monologo

— Tú siempre puedes… es decir ¿que te gustaría que yo hiciera si eso te lo hubiese hecho a ti? — Agregue con un tono patéticamente suplicante

— Eso es algo distinto, tu eres mi hermano y en caso de que no lo fueras yo no serviría de ejemplo porque ya sabes que cada persona piensa de forma diferente he idealizan a su "alma geméla" de diferente modo, solo se que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer si quieres "reconquistarlo"

— ¿Mucho? — un retorcijón inundó mi estómago

— Si es que estas arrepentido él debe notarlo verdaderamente y para empezar deberías explicarle todo… se honesto con el chico Blaine, eso siempre funciona. Si todo sale bien…ya veremos luego — me sonrió para infundirme confianza, le sonreí de vuelta

— Suena tan fácil — refuté quisquilloso

— Si sabes como hacerlo te aseguro que así será. Lord Tubbington sabe mucho sobre cosas del corazón, talvez esta noche podría dejarlo dormir sobre tu edredón y asi conversar sobre lo que te aqueja — la rubia hablaba.

— Gracias Brittany, no me explico como demonios siempre solucionas todo — contesté medio contrariado por la semejante ridiculez de mandarme a hablar con su gato.

— Ya me lo agradecerás luego, ahora me voy a dormir, fue un día muy largo para mi hoy. Deja la puerta abierta, enviaré a Lord Tubbington a visitarte.

— Claro — murmuré_. Claro que no lo haré hermanita._

Me besó la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

Miré el reloj, el tiempo volaba cuando conversaba con ella y ya eran casi las 12 de la noche

Sin más que hacer, esa noche yo también me dormí pronto

Aquella mañana me levante temprano, no desperté a Brittany, mi objetivo era otro.

Si mal no recordaba Kurt debía tener turno de noche y pronto saldría de su trabajo.

Me duche rápido y tragué leche del mismo cartón, me subí a mi auto y prendí un cigarrillo…para los nervios.

Estaba estacionado frente al Starbucks donde sabía él trabajaba.

Me bajé y tome aire antes de entrar al local, el aroma a café era delicioso.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Kurt esta aquí? — le pregunté a una muchacha del mesón

— ¿Kurt ? ¿Kurt Hummel? — preguntó ella embobada mirándome a la cara

— Si — respondí gentilmente

— No, no está — intentaba responderme

— ¿Es su día libre?

— No

— ¿Aun no es su turno?

Ella negó con la cabeza

— Y ¿entonces?

— Es que él ya no trabaja aquí, llegó tarde al trabajo ayer y… lo despidieron — se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Despedido?, las cosas no estaban pintando tan fáciles ahora.

No muy seguro me monté en el auto con una dirección fija, su departamento.

Ignoré las miradas de toda la gente curiosa y sobre todo la del conserje de su edificio.

Mi mano estaba sobre el timbre de su puerta, lo toqué.

Una castaña de cabellos delicadamente ondulados hasta la cintura y clara descendencia judía me abrió la puerta — bastante bonita — la recordaba, ella había estado bailando con Kurt la primera vez que lo vi, en aquel bar.

— Hola — comencé suave — ¿esta Kurt? — le di mi mejor sonrisa

— ¿Quién es?, Rachel — la voz de Kurt gritó desde adentro

— Blaine Anderson — la castaña contestó sin poder creerlo

En cosa de segundos el delgado y definido cuerpo de Kurt estaba parado junto al de su amiga, fulminándome con la mirada.

_¿Por qué Brittany hacia ver las cosas tan fáciles? ¿Qué se suponía iba a hacer yo ahora?_

* * *

_Nos vemos espero que muy pronto queridas._

_Todo mi amor y apoyo para el que quiera aceptarlo._

**_BABY YOU'RE NOT ALONE, 'CAUSE YOU'RE HERE WITH ME_**


	12. Hermana mayor siempre al rescate

_Años sin actualizar, lo se. No voy a intentar excusarme._

_No se, espero lean y me dejen su review. Ah y bienvenidas las que vienen recién llegando. Espero me sigan._

_Disfruten _

**Capitulo 12: **

**Hermana mayor siempre al rescate.**

Mi mente estaba en blanco y eso básicamente no vislumbraba un buen comienzo.

Mi boca no se abría, mi lengua parecía estar atrofiada y solo podía ver esos ojos suyos tan brillantes y pensar

_¡Wow, este hombre es hermoso!_ y luego mi mente era un caos otra vez

Exhalé para intentar hablar.

— Kurt Hummel — le di un toque de seriedad al nombrarlo así — creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no crees?

—El Sr Anderson y yo, ¿una conversación pendiente?, no lo creo — escupió de mala gana inundado de ironía

—Estoy hablando bastante enserio Kurt, vengo de tu trabajo y… lo siento mucho — dije honesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Que haya descubierto tu jueguito o que me hayan despedido por TÚ culpa?, se te olvida que quedé varado en medio de la nada y me tuve que venirme en un taxi que a propósito no tuve con que pagar. — me gritó ofuscado. No sabía muy bien que hacer, una sensación parecida al pavor empezaba a crearse en mi pecho.

Mierda.

— Ok, creo que tres son multitud y no quiero hacer mal tercio — su amiga castaña murmuró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo y luego hacia mi.

— Un gusto conocerte Blaine — agregó aun no muy convencida de mi presencia.

Desapareció a la vuelta del pasillo.

— ¡Yo no estaba jugando contigo! — subí medio tono de voz cuando conseguí encontrar mi voz de nuevo

—Déjame decirte que los hombres normales no suelen llevar a dos personas al mismo lugar y a la vez, en una cita — satirizó entrando al departamento, le sostuve la puerta y entre.

¿Una cita? ¿Porque querría yo salir con Hummel?, lo miré a los ojos…mierda, ya ni siquiera sabia que hacía aquí. Él a veces me dejaba desorientado…perdido en alguna dimensión paralela y en realidad quería golpearlo por hacerme sentir extraño, pero una voz dentro de mi me gritaba que preferiría ser freído en aceite antes que tocar esa pálida piel para otra cosa que no fuese follar….y acariciarlo, una y otra vez.

— ¡Por un demonio! ¿Podrías cerrar esa boca tuya y dejarme explicarte? — le exigí ya medio ofuscado y enredando mis dedos entre mis risos.

— Lo que hiciste no necesita mayor explicación — murmuró — además soy una especie de hijo pedido de Agatha Christie, se me da fácil deducir. — rió sin ganas.

—Ca… — bajé la voz, recordé que no estaba discutiendo con Santana — llate

Se cruzó de brazos, podía ver la contradicción plasmada en su rostro, Kurt era como un libro abierto; fácil de leer.

Sabia que una parte de él no quería escucharme, quería cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero la otra — y esperaba que fuese la más dominante — deseaba escucharme, que de mis labios saliera lo que quería escuchar y... vamos, ¿Quién era yo para negárselo?, a estas alturas eran pocas las cosas que yo podía negarle.

Me ignoró y se dirigió a la cocina, yo lo seguí con una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si mis tripas estuviesen siendo remecidas por una fuerza extraña…

No le di importancia y comencé a cranear rápidamente mi discurso.

— Kurt… quiero que me escuches y me des la oportunidad de explicarte, después que hable podrás echarme de tu casa; de tu vida si así lo quieres pero…por favor solo dame 5 minutos. — puse mi cara de perro callejero desesperado por que él me permitiese hablar… desesperado, eso era algo nuevo para mi

— No me interesa nada que venga de ti Blaine Anderson — habló con la voz más fría que me hubiese podido imaginar.

Esas palabras habían calado profundo en mi corazón… más bien en mi ego.

— Kurt no estas siendo sensato — negué con la cabeza tratando de sobreponerme a su tono.

— ¿Sensato?, Tú ¿hablando de sensatez? Por favor no seas payaso — siseó

— No puedes ser tan duro conmigo… es injusto, además tu y yo no… — su voz me interrumpió antes.

— ¡Éramos y seremos nada! Eso lo se — agachó la cabeza — pero eso no te daba el derecho a humillarme como lo hiciste esa noche en tu yate, ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué iba a volver a caer en tus brazos?, ¡pues te equivocaste! Y ahora si aun te queda algo de moral, vete de mi casa. — tomó aire y levantó el mentón, ahora sus ojos brillaban de una forma diferente ya no eran tiernos y amables como solían ser, si no que eran fríos y opacas y una sensación extraña me recorrió la espina dorsal.

— Pero Kurt yo solo… — el labio inferior de mi boca comenzó a tiritarme por alguna estúpida razón.

— ¡Por favor! — subió el tono de voz casi suplicante.

Sabia que si le seguía insistiendo probablemente sedería, pero vi su rostro y por algún motivo que desconozco di media vuelta y salí del departamento… derrotado y enteramente contrariado por la avalancha inmensa de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estaba solo en casa porque Brittany había salido con unas amigas a no se donde.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar

— ¿Hola? — conteste entre dormido

— ¡Blaine!, Hey amigo soy Sam — ¿mi amigo sonaba levemente ebrio? — ¿Por qué no vienes? Estoy en el bar de Jazz, aquí hay ambiente y…chicas lindas, una rubia me ha estado mirando sonriente desde que llegué.

—No hermano, no tengo ánimos — me vi respondiéndole

— ¡Oh vamos! No puedes estar hablando enserio — contestó mi amigo, incrédulo

— Es en serio, son las 4 de la madrugada, no tengo ganas de salir y quiero descansar — sin esperar respuestas del otro lado corte el llamado y apague el celular.

Me tape sobre la cabeza con las mantas de mi cama, a ver si ahora podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

Pero me resultaba imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt…es decir, en lo que me había dicho.

"_No me interesa nada que venga de ti, Blaine Anderson"_

¿Por qué demonios esa frase tan sencilla he inofensiva en sus labios me había sonado a la cosa más hiriente de la vida? … Solo Dios sabia de verdad cuanto necesitaba saberlo.

Mierda, necesitaba algo para olvidarme un rato…algo rápido y efectivo para bloquear mis pensamientos…sip, yo necesitaba un poquito de eso _polvito de la felicidad_.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche, sonreí…aun quedaba un poco.

* * *

_**Kurt**__**:**_

La cabeza me palpitaba de rabia, y si los asientos del taxi no hubiesen estado tapizados de cuero probablemente ya mis uñas los hubiesen destrozado.

Me sentía el hombre más estúpido del mundo…no, ¡de la galaxia!... ¿Cómo demonios había sido capaz de dejarme envolver por los caramelitos de un actor famoso? UN JODIDO ACTOR Hummel, de esos que les pagan millones por fingir…por engañar.

"_El solo te quiere una vez más en su cama"_

Esa era la verdad, y la parte RACIONAL de mi mente me lo había estado repitiendo todo el tiempo desde que lo había visto por primera vez luego de nuestro "encuentro" en aquel bar, pero no, yo Kurt Hummel me había comportado como un estúpido ¿y que conseguí? NADA

Solo llorar como un necio dentro de un taxi

— Chico, ya llegamos — el hombre del auto anunció

Revisé mis bolsillos…

¿Podía tener tanta mala suerte? Mi único bolso — donde estaba mi billetera — se me había olvidado en el auto del hombre a quien más odiaba en este preciso instante, Blaine Anderson.

Para rematar el asunto, me había desahogado casi una hora en un taxi que ahora no tenía como rayos pagar.

— Cóbreselo a Blaine Anderson — grite tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta

Y me baje para desvanecerme tras la puerta de mi edificio, mientras el chofer me gritaba no se que tipo de insultos.

Entré al departamento, estaba solo.

Patalee y grite como demente tapando mi boca con la almohada; me sentía estúpido pero por sobre todo, ingenuo.

Me había dejado envolver por sus halagos, su sonrisa, su aroma, su cuerpo perfecto, su voz penetrante… lo había idealizado tanto para luego caer tan fuerte que no sabía cuanto me iba a costar levantarme ahora.

Abrí los ojos con el sol de la mañana pegando en todo mi rostro. Eso solo significaba una cosa, me había quedado dormido para el trabajo.

Me despeine el cabello con las manos y por poco me lo arranco a tirones… entré a la ducha para después no darme el tiempo siquiera de desayunar, tome un taxi y Salí disparado hacia mi trabajo.

Marqué la tarjeta y estaba poniéndome el delantal verde, típico de Starbucks

— Llegas tarde — dijo Billy, el administrador de turno, de forma muy seria

— Lo se Billy, me quede dormido, anoche tuve unos asuntos que…

— ¿Por qué supones que me interesan tus problemas personales? — respondió sin dejarme terminar — no necesito explicaciones Hummel, tu ya sabes las reglas, en turnos matutinos no está permitido llegar tarde, y mucho menos con casi 2 horas de retraso, ¡Por Dios! Esto es un trabajo no un juego — el hombre se quejo con semblante impenetrable, ahora el aroma a café comenzaba a revolverme el estomago.

— ¡Lo se Billy! Y lo siento mucho… — me queje

— Kurt, sabes bien que estimo a tu padre pero…reglas son reglas y tu estabas al tanto de ellas…lo lamento pero yo…

— Por favor… — susurré, sabiendo lo que venía — necesito el empleo — le supliqué

— Deja tu uniforme y tu tarjeta, vuelve mañana a buscar tu cheque — dicho lo ultimo se marchó.

Caí en seco a la banca del camarín.

Y ¿Qué se suponía iba a hacer ahora solo y desempleado en Los Ángeles?

Estaba llorando.

¡Una impresionante novedad en mi a estas alturas!, ok, la ironía se me había desarrollado bastante este ultimo tiempo.

Llegue al departamento y seguía solo, me puse la pijama cuando no eran ni las 4 de la tarde.

Calenté comida de microondas y me senté en la alfombra a comerla mientras seguía llorando sin tener aun un claro motivo para hacerlo.

Me fui a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama con la cabeza colgando hacia el suelo, me percaté de una cosa.

Bajo la cama había una revista, la cogí.

Era aquella revista de Rachel que tenía a Blai…que lo tenía a _"Él" _en portada.

(…) _Blaine Anderson, la nueva bomba sexy de Hollywood que con su encanto y excesiva belleza a conseguido mas contratos que Tom Cruise cuando aun era bonito estrenará su ultima película la próxima semana, pero no se ilusionen porque desafortunadamente para todas nosotras chicas; él mantiene desde hace un tiempo una estable relación con su co-protagonista Santana López he incluso rumores de matrimonio han comenzado a rondar..._

Y aquí estaba yo, leyendo una y otra vez la entrevista, como un vil y absurdo masoquista, disfrutando de mi estupidez.

¿Cómo es que nunca había leído este pedazo de papel antes?, me hubiese ahorrado toda esta decepción.

Allí claramente decía que llevaba una ESTABLE RELACIÓN con Santana López, una famosa actriz de Hollywood, y que se habían conocido en las grabaciones de una película que habían Co-protagonizado.

¡Demonios!

¡Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo!, ¿tan absurdo era?, simplemente no me convencía de que hubiese sido capaz de llegar tan lejos conmigo, yo...yo había sido su 'amante' y sin siquiera saberlo, él era una lacra de lo peor, capaz de engañarme a mí, a su novia... a todos.

¡NOVIA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Quizás Anderson era de aquellos ninfómanos que se follaban a todo lo que se movía, incluso a la insípida he insegura especia "Kurt Hummel".

Ok, eso me hacía estar seguro de dos cosas.

La primera: Blaine era un excelente actor y un maestro del engaño y la segunda: me debía alejar de él pronto, la proximidad entre nosotros era algo peligroso… él hacia que mis huesos se sintieran de esponja y que mi carne quemará como el fuego.

XXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me vestí sin ver lo que me ponía y salí camino a la cafetería, a recoger mis ultimas cosas y mi liquidación.

No pude evitar llorar cuando cerré por última vez mi ahora "ex" loquer, estaba saliendo del local cuando una muchacha me habló

— Disculpa ¿Eres tú Kurt Hummel? — una mujer un poco más baja que yo, de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y piel clara estaba parada frente a mi con una amistosa sonrisa mientras sostenía a un gigantesco gato.

— Depende… — le respondí a la defensiva

— ¿De que si se puede saber? — sonrió girando su cabezo en una expresión que me resulto muy familiar.

— ¿Para que me necesitas? — logre preguntar, mientras mi atención se dirigió al gato…en serio, era inmenso.

— Soy Brittany — me tendió la mano — y estuve aquí hace un par de días, soy diseñadora ¿sabes?

La mire sin entender muy bien hacia donde quería llegar, es decir… ¿Por qué debería importarme eso? La moda nunca había sido verdaderamente lo mío, me lo habían dicho cuando un diseñador de una tienda cercana había visto mis bocetos aquella vez que vino a tomar café. Desde aquel día había dejado de dibujar, uno de mis sueños había sido roto y…no tenía ánimos de recordarlo ahora.

— Felicitaciones, pero aun no entiendo muy bien porque debería importarme a mi eso — conteste sincero.

— Claro, pues iré al grano, me pareces un chico muy guapo y con potencial y…me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo — dijo así y sin más.

Mi cara debía ser un poema, es decir, esto debía ser una broma, si, eso era, es decir era casi imposible que la suerte estuviera de mi lado…

— Es… ¿estas hablando enserio? — le pregunte otra vez a la defensiva a aquella chica rubia.

— Oh querido, dime Brittany y por supuesto que estoy hablando enserio — me sonrió la muchacha — me gustaría que fueses mi asistente, estoy creando una nueva colección de vestuario para una producción de cine y estaré muy ocupada, me gustaría tener a alguien capacitado junto a mi y tu pareces serlo

— ¿Capacitado yo? Creo que me estas confundiendo — hablé un tanto apenado — yo solo he trabajado aquí en Starbucks y no hace mucho que vivo en L.A

— Eres inteligente y muy guapo — me guiñó — y según tu ex jefe aprendes rápido, es todo lo que necesito

No supe que responderle

— Anda Kurt, confía en mi — me extendió un trozo de papel blanco que de seguro debía ser su tarjeta de presentación — Llámame, estaré al pendiente — me sonrió y se despidió con un abrazo.

La chica me daba confianza pero no sabia porque, en el fondo de mi esto no me parecía tan espontaneo.

Volví al apartamento y cuando estaba entrando al edificio el conserje me hablo.

—Sr. Hummel, le han dejado esto hace un rato — el hombre me entrego mi bolso

— Gracias Harry — le di una sonrisa amable y lo tomé.

Dentro del ascensor no paraba de pensar en porque Blaine Anderson se había tomado la molestia de venir a entregármelo y ni siquiera dármelo en mis propias manos. Una secreta sensación de decepción cruzó mi pecho.

Pues, mejor así, no es como si quisiera verlo…

Cuando estaba sobre mi cama no podía dejar de mirar aquel bolso sobre el mueble

Lo tome y vacié el contenido sobre la cama.

Mi IPod, crema humectante, mi billetera… todo estaba en su lugar excepto por una cosa.

Un sobre blando sobresalía en el montón, lo tomé temeroso… me temblaban las manos

Apenas lo abrí reconocí su caligrafía

"_Kurt:_

_Me vi obligado a escribirte, tú no quisiste escucharme y sabia que te incomodaría volver a verme, más aun después de nuestro nada ortodoxo ultimo encuentro._

_Bueno… te pedí la oportunidad de que me escucharas, no me la diste y ahora te obligo a que leas hasta la última silaba de esta carta._

_Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo y se que en el fondo tu quieres hacerlo._

_Lo que viste en mi yate fue solo un mal entendido, no te mentiré; Santana si es mi novia pero no es lo que estas pensando, somos novios pero mientras haya alguna cámara prendida, es un montaje falso y desesperante y en realidad no siento nada por ella; son solo unos cuantos meses más y el contrato caducará._

_ Me gustaría que me creyeras aunque suene muy descabellado es cierto y al fin y al cabo te darás cuenta… o si no me volveré loco._

_Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por que me perdones, lo necesito desesperadamente._

_Te necesito Kurt…a veces tanto que duele_

_Un beso_

_Blaine Anderson"_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando termine de leer.

Repetí una y otra vez la frase "_Te necesito Kurt"_ en mi cabeza.

¡Demonios! De verdad deseaba creerle pero su argumento me parecía tan básico y patético que hasta me daba risa…

Blaine Anderson no se iba a reír de mí una vez más, por mucho que me estuviera doliendo el alma.

Había pasado la peor semana de mi vida, todos los días salía de mi casa a las 8 de la mañana y no regresaba si no hasta entrada la tarde y rendido por el cansancio sin nada, tal cual como había empezando.

Encontrar trabajo en Los Ángeles era más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar y habían días en los que quería desesperadamente tomar mi mochila y volver a la seguridad de mi casa en Lima, con mi padre y Carole, conformándome con se el eterno secretario de su tienda de neumáticos.

Mis ahorros se habían terminado, ya no tenía dinero y los gastos incrementaban cada día más.

Tomé mi celular y marqué un número

— ¿Hola? — una voz femenina respondió al tercer repiqueteo.

— Hola, ¿hablo con Brittany? — pregunte temeroso, de pronto deseando conocer su apellido.

—Si… — contesto la chica con tono alegre

—Soy Kurt Hummel, el chico del Starbucks — susurré sintiéndome tímido y pequeño — ¿me recuerdas?

— ¡Kurt!, claro que te recuerdo, estaba esperando que llamaras — habló con un tono tan optimista que me hizo sonreir.

— Bueno, no quería parecer oportunista frente a la propuesta que me hiciste pero es que no he podido conseguir un nuevo trabajo y de verdad lo necesito. — hablé sintiendo la honestidad de mis palabras.

Mee rehusaba a volver a Lima, extrañaba a mi familia, pero había sufrido tanto para estar aquí que no pensaba rendirme sin luchar.

— Pues mi propuesta sigue en pie Kurtie, ¿puedo llamarte Kurtie? Kurtie — la chica preguntó

— Supongo — titubee — nadie me había llamado antes asi

— Así que Kurtie, ¿a que se debe tu maravillosa llamada? — Brittany preguntó, sentí un maúllo de gato desde la otra línea.

— La acepto — conteste con decisión — acepto tu propuesta.

La sentí aplaudir del otro lado de la línea

— Eso es perfecto, ¿tienes donde anotar? Te daré la dirección del restaurante donde nos veremos para acordar todo

— Escucho.

Anoté la dirección y la hora.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirme luego…

* * *

_**Brittany**_:

— Kurt me odia — Blaine se quejó

— No me sorprende, te habías tardado mucho en conseguirlo ¿no crees? — conteste con mi rostro lleno de risa mientras acariciaba a Lord Tubbington quien ronroneaba sobre mis piernas.

— Brittany, hablo enserio, Kurt me odia ahora más que nunca, me dijo cosas horribles y yo de verdad necesito que cambie su opinión sobre mi pero… ¡maldición! Es tan terco — mi hermanito paso sus manos por sus ahora desarmados risos.

Blaine era tan estúpido cuando se lo proponía, él era una cosa asi como él hombre mas guapo de aquí pero cada vez que abría su boca arruinaba todo y solo sabia llamarme para reparar sus desastres, pero esta vez era diferente, Blaine me hacia pensar que en realidad NECESITABA arreglar este.

¿Seria posible que a mi hermanito le gustase aquel chico?...es decir, Blaine no solía tener espacio en su mente para nada que no fuese yo, la música, su ego y ¿me nombré a mi? Si, lo hice. A claro y follar, él parecía tener problemas con eso. Y a veces sentía que se estaba quedando vacio por dentro. Blainey definitivamente necesitaba un novio…o un gato, los gatos siempre son la solución a los problemas en el mundo.

— ¡Oh Dios! Eres el rey del drama — satiricé hastiada

—Y ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?, ¿cruzaste todo el atlántico para refregármelo en la cara? — se exaltó

—…Si…, el trabajo de una hermana mayor es hacer sentir al menor un miserable ¿no crees? — me burle

— Estoy hablando enserio Brittany, de verdad necesitamos actuar rápido, además ¿cuan mayor eres? ¿dos meses? Pffff gran cosa — mi hermano maduramente me sacó la lengua.

— Muy maduro, Blaine — me queje — ¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces?

— ¡Yo que se! Tu eres la que piensa en esta dupla, solo se que si no consigo su perdón rápido voy a volverme loco — dramatizo

—Ok, entonces ¿Qué se supone que le hiciste ahora como para que te odie aun más? — comencé a tantear el terreno.

— Lo despidieron de su trabajo… — susurré

Arrugué la frente y puse el dedo índice y el pulgar en el puente de mi nariz

¡Rayos! Ayudar a Blaine sería más difícil que hacer una vaca volar. Mi hermano era de ese tipo de personas que si no están metidas en un lio de tamaño colosal no se sienten conformes y yo…yo no tenía súper poderes como para ayudarlo cada vez que me necesitara

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que extorsione a su jefe para que le devuelva el trabajo? — grité alarmada.

— No, algo mejor, quiero que trabaje para ti — sentencio con una sonrisa en sus labios

— No estarás hablando enserio ¿o si? — ¿a quien quería engañar?, mi hermano hablaba más enserio que nunca

—Solo piénsalo Brittany, Kurt es maravilloso, bonito, inteligente y tiene la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación. Y si el problema es el salario, ¡de eso no te preocupes! yo te doy el dinero para que se lo pagues, quiero que dupliques lo que ganaba cuando estaba trabajando de mesero en la cafetería

— Pero Blaine… ¿en que lo voy a ocupar? — pregunte ya haciéndome a la idea de contratarlo

— No lo se, yo solo se que él no puede quedarse desempleado por mi culpa, ¡eso no seria justo! — Blaine sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza.

—Y ¿puedo saber porque te importa tanto lo que le pase? — pregunte inocente.

Sabia lo que me iba a contestar y también sabia lo que sinceramente pensaba. Pero aun así quería escucharlo de su boca

— Es solo una cuestión de culpa, me siento responsable por lo que le paso, eso es todo — se encogió de hombro.

_¡MENTIROSO!_

—Blaine por favor — rompí a reír — si quieres que te ayude en último caso ten la decencia de decirme la verdad — exigí.

— ¡Esa es la verdad! — grito

— No la es, eso es lo que estas obligándote a creer porque en realidad Kurt te gusta ¿no es así? — Solté logrando desestabilizarlo — no me lo niegues

— ¡No lo se! — tapó su rostro con las manos un instante — Y no voy a seguir hablando de ese tema — se cruzo de brazos como un niño pequeño

Solo le di una sonrisa cómplice

—Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo — le di una palmadita en el hombro

— ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no? — ignoro abiertamente lo que le estaba diciendo, tal cual sabia que lo haría — O solo te lo pasaras especulando sobre mi vida amorosa, que a propósito no es lo que tu estas pensando — se apuró a aclarar

—Si…claro — puse los ojos en blanco — repítemelo hasta que te crea.

— Me vas a ayudar ¿si o no? — se puso realmente serio

— ¿te he dicho alguna vez que no? — quise saber — ... escucha con atención que este es el plan — hablé con tono solemne —Tu debes conseguirme el puesto de encargada de diseño de vestuario en tu próxima película y yo le ofreceré trabajo como mi asistente, de seguro él no aceptara de inmediato por que debe ser demasiado independiente… pues bien, lo seguiré a cada lugar donde vaya a pedir empleo y le daré malas recomendaciones de él a los empleadores asi nadie lo llamará y no le quedara más opción que aceptar mi oferta — hablé pagada de mi misma, y abrumada por mi genialidad — Lo citaré en un restaurante donde tu estarás y tendrán un _"encuentro casual"_, estoy segura que Kurt se pondrá incomodo y yo le preguntaré como quien no quiere la cosa el porque de su enojo contigo, después de un par de presiones él me contará y yo hare el trabajo de _"limpiar tu imagen"_ ante él — le guiñé un ojo — Si todo resulta como planeo Kurt no tardara en perdonarte y yo no tardare en sumar a mi favor una deuda más en tu registro.

Blaine me miraba como si todo lo que le hubiese dicho hubiese estado en chino.

Hasta aquí el plan iba al pie de a letra, Kurt acababa de llamarme — se había demorado más de lo que imagine — ahora iba de camino a nuestra cita en el restaurante y Blaine me escoltaba desde su auto a unos par de metros tras de mi.

Me senté junto a la ventana en una mesita para dos, mientras mi hermano se sentó a unas cuatro mesas de distancia.

Kurt entró, se veía bastante guapo, tanto que logro desestabilizar mi autoestima — solo un poco — y desestabilizó los ojos de mí hermano que casi se le salían de las cuencas, _"Soy Blaine Anderson, soy un estúpido y no tengo emociones",_ una mierda, a mi hermano le brillaban los ojos cuando lo miraba, él flipaba por este chico.

Sonreí.

Apenas lo vi le hice señas con las manos y Kurt me sonrió y caminó en mi dirección.

— Hola Kurt, ya estaba haciéndome a la idea de que no volvería a verte — bromee

— Si, lo que pasa es que no quería aceptar de buenas a primeras tu oferta… no quería que te hicieras una mala imagen de mi — comenzó con voz nerviosa.

¡Ay, el chico era adorable!

—Tranquilo, me imagine lo orgulloso he independiente que deberías ser y creo que no me equivoque, esas cualidades me gustan — le sonreí para infundirle confianza

Él rió nervioso

— Pues bien, a lo que nos convoca. Te explicare brevemente en lo que consistirá tu trabajo — anuncié — Tú me darás tu número celular y cada vez que yo necesite algo, te llamaré; por supuesto algo relevante al trabajo — aclaré — Me ayudaras con las compras de materiales y el envió y recepción de bosquejos, sin dejar fuera por supuesto que serás mi mano derecha en las grabaciones de la película donde trabajare como diseñadora de vestuario, eso quiere decir que viajaras conmigo pero no todo tiene que ser trabajo Kurt — lo tranquilicé al ver su expresión abrumada — tú y yo somos jóvenes y me haz caído bien que hasta podemos ser amigos ¿no te parece? — le sonreí

Kurt solo me miraba sin poder creer ni una sola palabra de lo que le decía

— había olvidado preguntarte, ¿Cuánto ganabas trabajando en Starbucks?

—700 dólares más horas extras — susurró.

¿Enserio?, eso es lo que costaba la blusa que yo llevaba puesta hoy

— Pues yo te ofrezco 1500, solo de lunes a viernes sin trabajar en las noches ¿te parece? — sonreí.

— ¿Debería reclamar? — Kurt rió — Brittany yo no estoy seguro de cumplir tus expectativas… — comenzó a quejarse.

Mierda, un inseguro y un terco, ¿Cómo iba a juntarlos sin deschavetarme en el intento?

— Se que lo harás… demuéstrame que hago bien en confiar en ti.

Carraspee fuertemente dos veces — esa era la señal que hacía a Blaine entrar en escena — mi hermano pasó frente a nosotros dándonos la espalda con dirección al baño.

Kurt reaccionó tal cual lo planee

— ¿Qué ocurre Kurt? Te pusiste pálido de un momento a otro — pregunte preocupada

—Vi…algo desagradable — él contestó con su rostro levemente sonrojado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? — miré en todas direcciones

— No tiene importancia — trato de bajarle el perfil

— ¡Oh claro que la tiene!, Kurtie vamos a trabajar juntos y debemos tenernos confianza, además esa es la base de la amistad — lo presioné

— Vi a alguien a quien no tengo deseos de ver, me decepcionó y jugo conmigo, eso es todo — habló Kurt agachando la mirada

Mi hermano regreso del baño, ambos cruzaron miradas, Kurt lo evitó y cerró los ojos apretando los puños.

— Brittany, es mejor que me vaya, fue una mala idea venir aquí

— ¡Nada de eso!, olvídate de los problemas que tengas con Blaine Anderson — escupí sin planear mi movimiento.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me refería a Blaine? — Kurt contestó horrorizado y avergonzado

Sonreí divertida

— ¿Viste a alguien más ponerse de pie y caminar cerca de ti? Fue a la única persona que viste antes de ponerte pálido — conteste con suficiencia — ¿que te hizo para que te pusieras así con solo verlo? — hable tan suave y gentil que estaba segura él no se negaría a contarme

— Me engañó, eso fue lo que hizo — se cruzó de brazos

—Eso no me dice mucho — le insistí — y más si estas hablando de un actor de Hollywood — ironicé

—Y a ti ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? — pregunto suspicaz

Kurt Hummel de verdad era inteligente… quizás él y yo nos llevaríamos mejor de lo que pensé.

— Digamos que…soy un poco curiosa — le sonreí, pareció creerme

— Intentó engatusarme aprovechando que yo no sabia sobre su vida, su carrera y su novia, una tal Santana — sonreí para mis adentros, esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

— ¡Santana! ¿Santana López? — pregunte

— Si — contesto extrañado por mi tono incrédulo.

Aquí empezaba mi misión.

— Ellos dos no son novios, como se nota que no conoces la industria de Hollywood — reí petulante

— ¿A que te refieres? — el chico comenzó a demostrar interés en el tema

—Ya sabes, ambos tienen un contrato que los obliga a tener una relación que en realidad es ficticia, les pagan por hacerlo y no hay amor de por medio y tampoco tienen una vida de pareja real, es solo ante las cámaras — le expliqué esperando con todas mis fuerzas que en verdad Blaine no se enrollara con esa mujer. No la conocía, pero el solo hecho de que atormentara a mi hermano me hacia sentir enferma.

— ¿Solo ante las cámaras? ¿Qué quieres decir? — el castaño pregunto acomodándose en su silla

— ¡Que son novios falsos! — puse los ojos en blanco — Una relación de mentira Kurtie , él no te engañó, digamos que solo omitió parte de la información de su vida. — razoné

— No lo creo, ¿si son novios falsos entonces porque no terminan la relación, porque siguen mintiendo? — pregunto él, con tono ¿escéptico?

_¡Oh Blaine! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a este muchachito?_

— Acciones legales querido, ambos firmaron un contrato y no pueden renunciar, tendrían que pagar una multa millonaria o incluso ir a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato — exageré un poco para que sonara más terrible

— ¿Entonces él no siente nada por ella? — Kurt pregunto con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos

—…No... — conteste como si fuese obvio

—Ok, eso cambia las cosas, muchísimo de hecho — habló más para él que para mi

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué historia se traen tú y ese famoso Blaine Anderson? — inquirí reconozco que con demasiada curiosidad — supongo que no eres un fan acosador que quiere matarlo — susurré, es decir él es Blaine…Blaine Anderson.

— Es muy larga — negó con la cabeza.

La gente comenzaba a irse y el lugar iba quedando vacio. Blaine se movió a otra mesa y ya no estaba dentro de mi campo de visión.

— Tengo tiempo — conteste

—Y yo más, de seguro te la contaré entre viajes y esas cosas… no quiero que pierdas el interés en mi tan rápido, no pretendo quedarme sin empleo sin siquiera haber comenzado. — bromeó

Ambos Reímos, Kurt tenía sentido del humor y ya me había ganado como cuñada, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

_(…)_

— El plan está hecho, todo salió a pedir de boca y Kurt comienza mañana a trabajar conmigo — anuncié — Creyó mi historia sobre tu y Santana, el resto tienes que hacerlo tú hermanito... — departí sentada en el inodoro mientras Blaine tomaba una ducha.

— Gracias duende siniestro, entro en pánico cuando pienso como será mi vida cuando me faltes

—Bla, bla, bla, solo te pediré una cosa a cambio de todo esto… ¡por favor no lo arruines! — grité — Kurt es mucho más de lo que alguien como tú puede llegar a merecer nunca en su vida.

— Hey, gracias — gritó, lo ignoré

— A si que si te perdona no lo eches a perder o te juro que aunque tenga que besarle los pies al mismísimo demonio voy a hacer que pagues. ¿Me expresé con claridad?

— Ahora se porque no tienes novio... — carcajeó

— No le veo el más mínimo humor — escupí y de pronto recordé al chico rubio que había visto hace dos noches en el bar.

Era la cosa más parecida a un modelo de revista y tenia una sonrisa tan estúpida que…

_Brittany, concéntrate._

Acto seguido, tiré la cadena del inodoro… efecto: Blaine quemándose con el agua caliente de la ducha.

¿Quién dijo que la mujer era el sexo débil?, yo más bien creía en la idiotez y fuerza bruta masculina y en la exquisita manipulación e inteligencia femenina…

Mis años de experiencia me abalaban.

* * *

_Me extrañaron? espero que si :) si supieran lo que pelee para conseguir este capitulo jajaja asi que espero les haya gustado sirve para contextualizar lo que viene ;)_

_besitos :*_


End file.
